Weil nur das Heute zählt
by DarkelveLillith
Summary: Im Jahr 2001 sind sowohl Harry als auch Draco Auroren, haben aber wenig miteinander zu tun. Bis Späher des Ministeriums einen größeren Todesserstützpunkt entdecken... [Abgeschlossen]
1. Chapter 1

„**Weil nur das Heute zählt"**

0

„_keiner mehr da der mich wirklich kennt_

_meine Welt bricht grad zusammen_

_und es läuft'n happy end_

_um dich weinen soll ich nicht_

_ich weiß unsterblich sind wir nicht_

_aber du hast mal gesagt:_

_wenn nichts mehr geht _

_werd ich ein Engel sein – für dich allein_

_und dir in jeder dunklen Nacht erschein'n_

_und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier_

_wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n_

_bis du mir das erste Mal erscheinst_

_stell' ich mir vor dass du von oben _

_mit den Wolken für mich weinst_

_ich wart unendlich lang auf dich_

_doch so unendlich ist es nicht_

_denk nur an mich und du siehst_

_den Engel der neben dir fliegt_

_denk nur an mich und du siehst _

_den Engel der neben dir fliegt"_

(Tokio Hotel, „wenn nichts mehr geht")

0

**Titel:** Weil nur das Heute zählt

**Autor:** Lillith

**Kapitel:** 1/5 + Epilog

**Zusammenfassung/Summary:** Wir schreiben das Jahr 2001. Sowohl Harry als auch Draco sind Auroren geworden, haben aber relativ wenig miteinander zu tun (sie wehren sich beide strikt gegen gemeinsame Einsätze g) Bis Späher des Ministeriums einen größeren Todesserstützpunkt entdecken...

**Disclaimer:** Nichts, was ihr aus den Originalromanen kennt, gehört mir, außer der Idee, meiner Vorstellung der Charas etc. Geld verdien ich auch nicht damit... obwohl ich's gebrauchen könnte.

**Spoiler:** HP Band 1 – 5, (Band 6 wird vollständig ignoriert...)

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco; Hermine/Ron…

**Rating:** R oder P-16

**Warnungen:** slash! Don't like it usw., ein bisschen dark, ein bisschen Angst, Gewalt und Kitsch, das übliche ach, ich schnupper beim Schreiben meist Ylang-Ylang, das hat vielleicht Nebenwirkungen... Hm, ich weiß es noch nicht ganz genau, aber wer den songtext oben ein wenig aufmerksam gelesen hat, wird es wohl beinahe ahnen, es wird höchstwahrscheinlich einen (oder zwei?) charakterdeath(s) geben. Höchstwahrscheinlich. hüstel

Aber es wird kein böser charadeath sein, ich verweise wieder auf den songtext. (ich mag das Lied wirklich, so wie die ganze Band... hach)

**A/N:** Erwartet ja keine regelmäßigen Updates, das hier ist ein Nebenprojekt, an dem ich schreiben werde, wenn ich Lust und Zeit hab, sprich wohl nur in den Ferien... Sorry.

Kapitel 1 

Ein folgenschwerer Auftrag

Irgendwie ahnte Harry schon beim Aufstehen, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Zumindest meinte er im Nachhinein sich erinnern zu können, ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt zu haben.

An diesem Morgen dachte er sich aber nichts dabei und stand wie jeden Tag um punkt sieben Uhr auf.

Während er ins Bad tapste, dachte er darüber nach, was ihn eigentlich dazu bewogen hatte, in den Grimmauldplatz No. 12 zu ziehen. Das ganze Haus steckte voller Erinnerungen an seinen verstorbenen Paten. Inzwischen war Harry, über fünf Jahre nach diesem unglückseligen Tag, zwar endgültig über Sirius' Tod hinweg, aber es blieb immer eine gewisse Traurigkeit zurück, wenn er an ihn dachte.

Immerhin – er war in dem großem Haus nicht allein.

Dass er trotzdem einsam war, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Es waren ja immer Leute vom Orden, zu dem er selbst inzwischen auch gehörte, um ihn herum, er konnte also gar nicht einsam sein.

Ja, das alte Haus der Blacks diente Dumbledore immer noch als Hauptquartier für den Orden des Phönix. Voldemort war noch nicht besiegt und beide Seiten lieferten sich seit Jahren immer wieder nervenaufreibende Scharmützel, die die Gemüter langsam aber sicher zermürbten.

Harry seufzte resigniert. Eigentlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass der dunkle Lord ihn pünktlich zum Ende seines siebten Schuljahres angreifen würde und dass er, Harry, sterben würde. Wie hätte er schließlich eine Chance gegen den mächtigsten dunklen Magier überhaupt haben sollen?

Er hatte sich damals mit diesem Gedanken, so schrecklich er war, abgefunden.

Aber nichts dergleichen war passiert. Er hatte ganz in ‚Ruhe' seinen Abschluss gemacht und dann mit seiner erträumten Aurorenausbildung begonnen.

Jetzt waren seit seiner Schulzeit inzwischen drei Jahre vergangen und er arbeitete bereits als Auror.

Im Bad empfing ihn Kälte, kein Wunder Ende November.

Schnell zog er seine Boxershorts und das leichte T-Shirt aus, das er zum Schlafen trug und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Das warme Wasser weckte ihn endgültig und vertrieb die trüben Gedanken.

Kurze Zeit später stand er unten in der Küche und trank seinen Kaffee im Stehen, was neben vielen anderen Dingen zu den Angewohnheiten gehörte, die junge Damen immer wieder sehr zielsicher aus seinem Leben vertrieben. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Harry niemanden allzu nahe an sich heranließ. Viele sahen es sicherlich als Verschwendung, aber er hatte seine Gründe.

Harry hatte seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken – und somit fertig ‚gefrühstückt' – und griff nach seinem schlichten, schwarzen Umhang, der vom gestrigen Tag noch über der Stuhllehne hing.

Nachdem er den Umhang übergezogen hatte, nahm er eine Priese Flohpulver aus dem kleinen Topf auf dem Kamin und streute es ins Feuer.

Jeden Morgen dasselbe. Und nur, weil man nicht mehr ins Ministerium apparieren durfte! Wo er doch Flohpulverreisen so hasste…

Das er sich zum wiederholten Male aufregte, half aber auch nicht und so stellte er sich in die inzwischen grünen Flammen und rief: „Ministerium, Eingangshalle!"

Inzwischen hatte er sich so weit an diese Art des Reisens gewöhnt, aber er war trotzdem froh, als er aus einem der vergoldeten Kamine im Ministerium kletterte.

Der wirklich schönen Eingangshalle schenkte er nicht einen einzigen Blick. Ihm ging das viele ach so glorreiche Gold schon seit einiger Zeit auf die Nerven. Der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister war übrigens nicht repariert worden, sondern nach der Demolierung während des Kampfes zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore vor fünf Jahren hatten sie ihn still und heimlich sonst wo hin gehext. Harry hatte ihm keine Träne nachgeweint. Er hatte ihn für puren Hohn gehalten.

Hier und da jemandem zunickend stapfte Harry mit düsterem Gesicht auf einen relativ leeren Fahrstuhl zu. Besagter Fahrstuhl blieb auch leer, da Harrys Gestalt immer noch einen bestimmten Respekt einflößte, der seit er Auror war, eher noch größer geworden war. Außerdem kannten ihn alle, und wussten, dass man ihn in Ruhe ließ, wenn er so schlechter Stimmung war.

Im zweiten Stock stieg er aus und augenblicklich füllte sich der Fahrstuhl wieder. Das entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen dann doch ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

In der Aurorenzentrale herrschte das übliche unübersichtliche Chaos. Eigentlich verstand Harry bis heute nicht, wie das alles funktionieren konnte, aber es ging.

Wahrscheinlich mehr schlecht als recht, aber niemand hatte Zeit, sich um Änderungen in der inneren Struktur zu kümmern.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", wurde er von Seamus begrüßt, der ebenfalls Auror geworden war und zufällig seine Bürozelle direkt neben der von Harry hatte.

„Morgen", brummte Harry zurück und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Was steht heut an bei dir?", fragte Seamus neugierig.

„Berichte", antwortete Harry einsilbig.

Seamus schüttelte nur den Kopf über Harrys schlechte Laune und wandte sich seiner eigenen Arbeit zu.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, in der Harry mit immer mieserer Laune Berichte geschrieben hatte, flatterte eine Memo in sein Büro.

Entnervt entfaltete er die Nachricht.

„Was wollen die denn schon wieder?", murmelte er missmutig vor sich hin.

Seamus sah auf. „Was ist los?"

„Irgendein wichtiger Auftrag. Die Berichte werden wohl noch warten müssen…"

Seamus nickte und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Viel Glück."

ooOOoo

Harry saß in irgendeinem Konferenzsaal der Aurorenzentrale. Ihm gegenüber saß ein Zauberer, der eindeutig ein Auror war, denn Harry kannte ihn vom Sehen. Sein Name war Geoffrey Campbell. Er hatte graues kurzes Haar und durchdringende eisblaue Augen. Harry fühlte sich unter seinem Blick fast ein wenig unwohl. Das an sich war schon bemerkenswert, denn inzwischen brachte ihn kaum noch etwas oder jemand aus der Ruhe. Neben dem grauhaarigen Zauberer saß Alastor Moody, Harrys Chef.

„Wir haben einen wichtigen Auftrag für Sie, Mr Potter", sagte Campbell.

„Ja, das erwähnten Sie bereits in ihrer Nachricht."

„Es geht darum, dass wir einen Todesserstützpunkt nördlich von Oxford entdeckt haben. Sie sollen diesen abriegeln und die anwesenden Todesser verhaften", erklärte der Zauberer weiter. Sein Name fiel Harry auch bei längerer Überlegung partout nicht ein.

„Allein?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige überrascht. Normalerweise bekam er nur Aufträge, die er allein erledigen konnte. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, sich von irgendwelchen Kollegen in die Arbeit pfuschen zu lassen. Warum jetzt plötzlich dieser große Auftrag?

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie werden das zusammen mit Mr Malfoy und einigen anderen, die Sie selbst aussuchen können, erledigen."

„Bitte? Mit Mr Malfoy?", fragte Harry entgeistert nach.

„Ja, mit Mr Malfoy. Er müsste eigentlich gleich hier sein", meinte der Zauberer gleichmütig.

„Und warum darf ich mir die anderen aussuchen, wenn ich Malfoy mitnehmen _muss_?", fragte Harry kühl.

Doch sein Gegenüber lächelte nur undurchsichtig. „Anweisung von oben."

Wo auch immer ‚oben' bei diesem Menschen war. Ob das nun der Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour war oder sonst wer, konnte er sich anscheinend aussuchen.

„Nun denn, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück Mr Potter." Mit diesen Worten und einem nochmaligen Lächeln erhob sich Campbell und verließ das Büro.

Missmutig verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Chef böse an.

„Womit hab ich denn das verdient?", fragte er.

Moody hob nur die Achseln. „Mir ist auch nicht wohl dabei, dich mit dem Frettchen da hin zu schicken, aber irgendwer wird sich schon irgendwas dabei gedacht haben." Er schnaubte.

„Wen willst du sonst mitnehmen?"

„Ich dachte an Seamus, Tonks, Kingsley, Hestia und Angelina." Er sah Moody fragend an. „Wie groß ist der Stützpunkt? Reichen sechs Auroren?"

„Sieben, Harry, sieben, du darfst Malfoy nicht einfach vergessen."

„Ich hab ihn nicht vergessen."

Moody knurrte irgendetwas unverständliches.

„Beantworten Sie mir jetzt noch meine Frage?"

„Der Stützpunkt ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber nach unseren Informationen ist er nicht ganz ungefährlich", erklärte Moody sachlich.

„Hab auch noch nie von ungefährlichen Todessern gehört", stellte Harry sarkastisch fest.

„Spar dir das, Harry. Spätestens wenn du in die erste Falle gelaufen bist, oder wegen deinem Leichtsinn einen Kameraden verloren hast, denkst du anders."

Harry seufzte. „Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, ich bin unausstehlich..."

Moody grunzte nur zustimmend.

„Also, hier sind die Pläne des Stützpunktes. Am besten nimmst du dir heute noch Tonks und Kingsley zur Seite und ihr tüftelt einen Plan aus. Morgen früh könnt ihr dann vom Grimmauldplatz aus nach Oxford apparieren", wies Moody ihn noch an. „Und kümmere dich darum, dass auch Malfoy da ist. Ich will keine Beschwerden hören, von wegen und ‚Ihr Untergebener hat _schon wieder_ eigenmächtig gehandelt'!"

Harry nickte nur.

In diesem Moment fiel die schwere Tür des Konferenzraumes geräuschvoll ins Schloss.

Harry und Moody sahen auf.

„Sie haben lange gebraucht, Malfoy", meinte Moody scharf.

Sein Vorwurf prallte an dem blonden jungen Mann ab, der jetzt bedächtigen Schrittes auf den Tisch zukam.

„Um was geht es?", fragte er kühl.

„Wir sollen einen Todesserstützpunkt in der Nähe von Oxford ausheben", erklärte Harry kurz angebunden.

Malfoy nickte langsam. „Unter wessen Kommando?"

„Unter meinem." Harry lächelte kühl.

Der ehemalige Slytherin reagierte zu Harrys Enttäuschung nicht im Geringsten auf seine Worte, sondern nahm es einfach als gegeben hin, dass er Harry bei dem Einsatz zu gehorchen hatte.

„Ich kümmere mich noch heute um den Einsatzplan. Morgen früh um sechs Uhr geht es vom Grimmauldplatz aus los", erklärte Harry Malfoy halbwegs freundlich.

„Gut", sagte der nur.

„Das war's schon. Alles weitere morgen früh. Bereiten Sie sich ordentlich vor." Moody grinste Malfoy hintergründig an.

Malfoy nickte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war ein paar Sekunden später aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„Was ist denn mit dem passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Moody immer noch grinsend.

„Nun, er war ja beinahe kleinlaut. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Verhalten in Hogwarts."

„Ich nehme an, dass du ihn weder während deiner Ausbildung noch danach allzu oft gesehen hast, oder?"

„Ich hab mich von ihm ferngehalten", antwortete Harry.

„So viel Vernunft hätte ich dir gar nicht zugtraut."

„Danke für die Blumen."

„Immer zu Diensten." Moody schnaubte amüsiert.

„Worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte: er hat es nicht gerade leicht, im Ministerium. Immerhin ist bekannt, dass sein Vater Todesser war. Auch wenn Lucius inzwischen tot ist-"

„Lucius Malfoy ist tot?", unterbrach Harry seinen Chef entgeistert.

„Ja, ist er. Du solltest den Tagespropheten lesen, oder dich wenigstens ab und an darüber informieren, was sich in der magischen Welt tut. Der Junge lebt inzwischen ganz allein auf Malfoy Manor, sieht man mal von dem Hofstaat an Hauselfen ab."

„Was ist mit seiner Mutter?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Seinem Vater ziemlich schnell ins Grab gefolgt. Entweder hat sie ihn wirklich geliebt oder sie wollte sich einfach keiner allzu ungewissen Zukunft überlassen. Wer weiß. Draco jedenfalls hat seine liebe Not im Ministerium. Soweit ich weiß, traut ihm niemand über den Weg. Arroganz hilft einem da wohl auch nicht weiter. Eher im Gegenteil. Das hat er ziemlich schnell gelernt."

„Ist er gut?", fragte Harry weiter. Ihm war klar, dass er beinahe ein bisschen _zu_ interessiert war, aber er wusste nicht das Geringste über Malfoys derzeitige Situation oder seine Stärken. Er konnte ihn überhaupt nicht einschätzen.

„Er ist definitiv ein guter Auror. Zaubertränke liegen ihm natürlich, mit schweren Verwandlungen hat er möglicherweise ein paar Problemchen, aber Fallen entdeckt er als hätte er einen siebten Sinn." Moody warf dem besten jungen Auror in seinem Team einen prüfenden Blick zu.

Der junge Mann war in Gedanken versunken.

Schließlich sprang er unvermittelt auf, griff nach den Plänen des Stützpunktes, murmelte mehr zu sich selbst als zu Moody ein paar Abschiedsfloskeln und war weg.

ooOOoo

Um 2 Uhr nachts starrte Harry immer noch auf die Pläne. Inzwischen war er wieder zuhause und saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer, in dem sich die Papiere und Bücher zu bedenklich hohen Bergen türmten. Ansonsten war es eigentlich ganz gemütlich hier. Die gesamte rechte Seite nahmen zwei Bücherregale ein, links stand ein großer Schrank in dem sich ebenfalls Akten und Papiere häuften. Harrys Schreibtisch stand so, dass er jeden sah, der das Zimmer betrat. So saß er zwar mit dem Rücken zu dem großen Fenster, aber die Tür befand sich rechts vor ihm, was ihm sehr viel angenehmer war, als wenn er sie ihm Rücken gehabt hätte. Das Zimmer hatte sogar einen eigenen Kamin.

Der Grund für Harrys Überstunden war die Tatsache, dass sich dieser Stützpunkt als wirklich knifflig herausgestellt hatte. Es war allen Anschein nach eine ausgebaute Gruft mitten im Wald. Das an sich war kein Problem und im Prinzip stand der Plan. Harry hatte alle ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend in Vor- beziehungsweise Nachhut und dem Mittelteil eingeteilt, aber ganz wohl war ihm bei der Sache nicht. Die Gruft hatte nur einen einzigen Eingang. Es brachte also nicht das Geringste, wenn er jemanden draußen stehen ließ, um ihren Rücken zu decken, oder versuchte, die Todesser in die Zange zu nehmen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, einen zweiten Eingang zu sprengen – und damit die anwesenden Todesser mit tödlicher Gewissheit zu warnen.

Ihm blieb also tatsächlich nur die Möglichkeit, sehr vorsichtig und unter größten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in die Gruft einzudringen – und zu beten, dass es keine Falle war.

Denn im Falle einer solchen, wären sie, wenn ihnen der Rückweg abgeschnitten wurde, hoffnungslos verloren.

Harry seufzte resigniert und hob die Arme über den Kopf um sich zu strecken.

Er sollte jetzt ins Bett gehen. Schließlich tat er sich selbst und den anderen keinen Gefallen, wenn er in ein paar Stunden völlig übermüdet war. Er erhob sich ein wenig schwerfällig, massierte seinen verspannten Nacken während er über den Gang in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

Erschöpft ließ er sich mit dem Rücken auf sein Bett fallen.

Er war Hermine immer noch dankbar, dass sie sich der Inneneinrichtung seiner paar privaten Räume angenommen hatte. Wer wusste wo er sonst jetzt geschlafen hätte. Wahrscheinlich auf einem unbequemen Sofa. Aber garantiert nicht in einem riesigen Himmelbett mit zart beigen transparenten Vorhängen, die an den Bettpfosten zusammengebunden waren.

Er zog gerade noch seine Schuhe aus, nahm seine Brille ab und stellte seinen Wecker auf halb sechs, dann sank er zurück in die Kissen und war schon im nächsten Moment übermüdet eingeschlafen.

ooOOoo

Sekunden später – zumindest kam es Harry so vor – riss der Wecker ihn wieder aus den Tiefen seines Schlafs. Stöhnend rieb er sich die Augen. Er hätte gestern Abend doch nicht mehr so lange grübeln sollen...

Ein wenig widerwillig schälte er sich aus den warmen Decken seines Bettes und ging gähnend ins Bad.

Er schlüpfte aus Hose, Hemd und Unterwäsche und stellte sich unter die herrlich warme Dusche. Ein leises Seufzen drang über seine Lippen. Wäre dieser Auftrag nicht, hätte er sich heute vielleicht dazu entschieden seinen Papierkram zuhause zu erledigen.

Aber es half ja nichts und so drehte er das Wasser ab, griff nach einem Handtuch, das er sich geübt um die Hüfte schlang, warf die Klamotten von gestern in den Wäschekorb und tapste zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Ein wenig hektisch, weil er inzwischen fror und sein gesamter Oberkörper mit Gänsehaut bedeckt war, kramte er ein schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Hose und frische Unterwäsche aus seinem Schrank.

Nachdem er angezogen war, nahm er mehr der Geste wegen, als weil er sich Erfolg versprach, die Haarbürste in die Hand und fuhr sich damit ein paar Mal durch die schwarzen, widerspenstigen Strähnen. Mit dem vermuteten Misserfolg.

Er legte die Bürste wieder weg und ging hinunter in die Küche. Nach einem guten, starken schwarzen Kaffee fühlte er sich endgültig wach und verließ das Haus.

Seine Armbanduhr zeigte fünf Minuten vor sechs Uhr, als er draußen auf der von Straßenlaternen erleuchteten Straße stand. Es war empfindlich kalt.

Ein paar Meter neben ihm erschien mit einem Knacken Seamus.

„Morgen, Harry", rief er ihm zu.

„Morgen."

Dann folgten recht schnell hintereinander Tonks, Kingsley, Malfoy, Hestia und Angelina.

„Alle da", stellte Harry zufrieden fest. „Wir apparieren erst einmal ein wenig in den Norden von Oxford. Es hing gestern in der Aurorenzentrale ein Photo von dem Gelände aus. Wer hat es sich nicht angesehen?", fragte Harry, der ahnte, dass das garantiert nicht alle mitbekommen hatten, zumal er gestern nicht mit allen hatte sprechen können.

So überraschte es ihn nicht, dass weder Angelina, noch Hestia noch Malfoy das Photo gesehen hatten.

„Appariert bei irgendjemandem mit", wies Harry die drei an.

Angelina stellte sich neben Seamus und hielt sich an dessen Unterarm fest, Hestia würde mit Kingsley apparieren und Malfoy gesellte sich zu Harrys Überraschung zu ihm selbst.

‚Na gut, wenn er meint', dachte Harry.

„Also, wir treffen uns in Oxford", rief er seinem Team noch zu, dann konzentrierte er sich vollständig auf das Apparieren.

Als er mit Malfoy, der augenblicklich seinen Arm wieder losließ, auf dem Hügel stand, auf dem er hatte landen wollen, war er heilfroh. Warum hatten sie eigentlich nicht fliegen können?

Jetzt tauchten auch die anderen mit leisen Knacksern aus der Dunkelheit auf und Harry begann, ihnen den Plan, den er mit Tonks und Kingsley Kingsley entwickelt hatte, zu erklären.

ooOOoo

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später wusste jeder, was er oder sie zu tun hatte. Und ihnen war auch allen klar, das höchste Vorsicht geboten war. Es gab zwar einen Plan von dieser Gruft, aber sie zeigte nur die Gänge und drei Kammern, nicht aber Fallen und die sich in der Gruft aufhaltenden Todesser.

Kingsley und Malfoy würden zusammen die Vorhut übernehmen, gleich hinter ihnen Harry selbst rechts neben ihm Tonks und links Seamus und als Nachhut Angelina und Hestia.

Als erstes legten alle Illusionszauber über sich, die verhindern würden, dass die Todesser sie durch Alarmzauber schon vor ihrem Eindringen in die Gruft entdeckten.

Vorsichtig und mit wachen Sinnen schritten sie zügig aus. Der dichte Wald, der kaum hundert Meter nach dem Hügel, auf den sie appariert waren, begann, hinderte mit seinem dichten Gebüsch ihr Vorankommen das erste Mal ein wenig. Aber kaum, dass sie den Waldrand hinter sich gelassen hatten, lichtete sich der Wald wieder, die Bäume waren so hoch und dicht, dass einfach nicht genügend Licht nach unten fiel, um Gebüsch wachsen zu lassen. Der Nachteil daran war, dass sie jetzt ihre Umgebung mittels dem Lumoszauber erhellen mussten.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten in denen sie durch den Wald liefen, tauchte eine kleine schmucklose Steinkapelle vor den sieben Auroren auf, unter der sich die Gruft befand.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der rechten Seite der Kapelle, an der sich der Eingang zur Gruft befinden musste.

Schließlich blieben Kingsley und Malfoy stehen. Harry schloss zu ihnen auf.

„Da ist der Eingang", murmelte Kingsley.

„Ist er irgendwie gesichert?", fragte Harry leise.

Kingsley hob die Schultern und sah Malfoy fragend an.

„Kaum", meinte der blonde junge Mann.

„Gut. Dann aktiviere jetzt den Dauerschild um euch beide, Kingsley", wies Harry den großen schwarzen Zauberer an. Der nickte.

Harry zog sich zurück, gab seinen letzten Befehl auch an Hestia weiter und aktivierte dann mit Tonks gemeinsam ihren eigenen Schild.

Kingsley warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und Harry nickte ihm zu.

Das Zeichen, dass es losging.

Nebeneinander stießen Malfoy und Kingsley bis zum Eingang der Gruft vor.

Malfoy richtete den Zauberstab auf die schwere Eichentür. Sie schwang auf.

Jetzt folgte Harry von Tonks und Seamus flankiert seiner Vorhut.

Hinter ihnen schlossen auch Angelina und Hestia bis kurz vor die Tür auf.

Draco und Kingsley hatten die Gruft schon betreten und stiegen eine kurze Treppe hinunter.

Als sie unten ankamen, rauschte ihnen aus der Dunkelheit überraschend ein Todesser entgegen. Beide Parteien waren ein paar Sekunden lang erstarrt, dann schickte der Todesser ein paar Schockzauber in ihre Richtung und wollte schon sein heil in der Flucht suchen – und die anderen warnen! – doch Kingsley schickte ihm einen einzigen wohlgezielten _Stupor_ hinterher, der sein Ziel auch traf.

Zur Sicherheit belegte Kingsley den Todesser dazu noch mit einem Fessel – und einem Antidisappierzauber.

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry, der mit Tonks und Seamus nun auch unten angekommen war und mitbekommen hatte, dass ihnen ein Todesser entgegen gekommen war.

Kingsley nickte, dann grinste er. „Immerhin besser als irgendeine böse Falle."

„Hm", machte Harry nur und sah sich in dem Gang um, in dem sie standen. Die grob behauenen Steinwände waren mit Fackeln erleuchtet.

„Weiter geht's", murmelte er.

Er blieb mit Tonks und Seamus dichter bei Kingsley und Malfoy, die Sicherung ihrer Rückzugmöglichkeiten überließ er blind Angelina und Hestia.

Nach ein paar Dutzend Metern kamen sie an eine Abzweigung.

„Links, geradeaus ist eine Sackgasse", murmelte Kingsley.

Sie folgten also dem linken Gang.

Als Sie beinahe an einer Biegung angekommen waren rief Malfoy plötzlich „Stop!".

Kingsley und Harry blieben sofort stehen.

Malfoy dagegen ging in die Knie und starrte ein paar Sekunden lang nur auf den Boden.

Dann berührte er mit seinem Zauberstab den Steinboden des Ganges auf dem Harry nun bei genauerer Betrachtung ein paar Dunstschwaden auffielen und begann ein Symbol auf darauf zu zeichnen.

Als er fertig war, stieg mehr Dunst auf und das Symbol leuchtete kurz grün.

Malfoy drehte sich halb zu den anderen um. „Ein Feuerzauber."

Auf der Stirn des Blonden sah Harry ein paar Schweißperlen glänzen.

Der ehemaliger Gryffindor kannte Feuerzauber zur Genüge, aber diesen hier hätte er übersehen. Anscheinend war hier jemand am Werk gewesen, der sein Handwerk verstand.

Die kleine Gruppe folgte weiter dem Gang, der sie erst wieder ein Stück geradeaus durch die Gruft führte, dann kam wieder eine Biegung und dann – riss Harry Malfoy und Kingsley an den Umhangärmeln zurück.

„Verdammt, Harry, sag doch was!" Kingsley sah seinen Einsatzleiter ein wenig säuerlich an.

„Dann wär's zu spät gewesen", meinte Harry trocken. Er nahm eine Fackel aus ihrer Halterung und warf sie ein paar Schritte in den Gang hinein. Es gab eine Art schmatzendes Geräusch, der Boden schien sich trichterartig zu öffnen, es sah beinahe aus wie ein Strudel, dann war die Fackel verschwunden.

„Eine Art Treibsandboden", erklärte Harry. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und murmelte „_Impedimenta_!"

„Du schockst ihn einfach?", fragte Kingsley überrascht.

Harry grinste nur und ging weiter.

Die nächste Abzweigung, die ihnen begegnete, führte nach rechts, war aber laut den Plänen eine Sackgasse. Erst der zweiten, die erneut nach links abging, würden die Auroren folgen.

Harry ließ sie Gruppe hier einen Moment warten, um Hestia und Angelina aufschließen zu lassen, die an der Abzweigung stehen bleiben sollten; zum einen um flüchtende Todesser abzufangen, und zum anderen um den Rückweg weiter frei zu halten.

Als die beiden Frauen da waren, machte sich der Rest der Gruppe auf den Weg zur ersten Kammer der Gruft.

Vor der schweren Eisentür der Kammer hielten Malfoy und Kingsley kurz inne.

Kingsley stupste die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab an. Nichts passierte.

„Scheinen Unterkünfte zu sein", meinte Malfoy.

„Möglich", murmelte Kingsley unbestimmt.

„Gehen wir rein", sagte Harry entschlossen.

Kingsley drückte die Tür auf.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein etwas breiterer Gang von dem auf jeder Seite jeweils zwei weniger massive Türen abgingen.

„Jeder eine Tür, Malfoy und ich nehmen gemeinsam eine", bestimmte Harry leise und näherte sich der letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite.

Er versicherte sich, dass Malfoy direkt hinter ihm war, dann stieß er die Tür auf. Malfoy hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung. Dies hier waren Unterkünfte. In dem kleinen Zimmer standen vier unbequeme Feldbetten, vier Stühle und ein wackeliger Tisch. Ansonsten war das Zimmer leer.

In dem Moment, in dem Harry schon aufatmen wollte, gellte ein Schrei durch die Gruftkammer.

Die beiden jungen Männer fuhren herum und stürmten in den Gang zurück.

Sie bekamen gerade noch mit, wie Tonks aus dem Zimmer, das sie übernommen hatte, herausgeschleudert wurde und hart an der Wand aufschlug.

Geistesgegenwärtig erneuerte Harry ihren Schutzschild, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die immer noch offen stehende Tür, hinter der sich Tonks Angreifer befinden musste.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine Stimme, die Harrys Adrenalinspiegel sofort in ungeahnte Höhen schießen ließ. Inzwischen waren auch Seamus und Kingsley wieder auf dem Gang, ihre Zimmer waren ebenfalls leer gewesen.

„Komm raus, Bellatrix", knurrte er.

Malfoy, der neben Tonks kniete und ihr eine Phiole mit Stärkungstrank an die Lippen hielt, sah geschockt auf.

„Potter höchstpersönlich und mein lieber kleiner Neffe. Wer hätte das gedacht." Bellatrix trat auf den Gang heraus. Ihr folgte ein zweiter Todesser, der sich jedoch unterwürfig im Hintergrund hielt.

„Gib auf Bellatrix, du bist von fünf Auroren umzingelt", rief Harry ihr trocken zu.

„Und? Wirst du mich jetzt umbringen?" Sie lachte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich darüber nachdenken." Harry musterte sie kalt.

Nicht nur Seamus warf seinem Teamführer einen geschockten Blick zu. Die einzige, die Bellatrix genauso hasserfüllt ansah, wie Harry, war Tonks.

„Nun, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, tut mir leid", erwiderte Bellatrix amüsiert.

‚Warum ist sie sich ihrer Sache so sicher?', fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf, ‚sie ist eindeutig in der schlechteren Position!'

Dann wurde ihm klar, warum. Hestia und Angelina kamen in die Kammer gehetzt.

„Inferi!", schrie Angelina, fuhr dann herum und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Bei Merlin!", murmelte Harry fassungslos, dann wandte er sich mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen seinem Team zu. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich nehme mir Bellatrix vor!"

Bellatrix, die wohl fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass die Inferi mehr Panik verbreiten würde, sah ihm böse entgegen.

„_Crucio_!", schrie sie.

Harry wich dem Fluch aus.

Er schleuderte einen wortlosen Schockzauber gegen sie, doch sie wehrte ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab.

Harrys nächste Angriff kam um einiges härter. Bellatrix sah nur einen goldenen Funkenregen, der auf sie niederging, dann brach sie sich krümmend zusammen.

Der kleine Todesser hinter ihr stürzte auf Harry zu und schickte ihm einen Stupor entgegen, der den Schwarzhaarigen gänzlich überraschte. Er keuchte und fiel vornüber.

„_Enervate_!" Harry rappelte sich augenblicklich auf. Malfoy stand neben ihm.

Er hatte den anderen Todesser bereits gelähmt und mit einem Antidisapparierfluch belegt.

„Danke", murmelte Harry. „Was ist mit Bellatrix?"

„Sie bewegt sich nicht", antwortete Malfoy. Er zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich den anderen Auroren zu. Sie hatten eine wahre Feuerbrunst beschworen und die Inferi damit zurückgedrängt.

„Scheint, als gewinnen wir wieder die Oberhand", meinte der Blondschopf.

Dann durchschnitt ein silberner Lichtstrahl die Luft.

„STUPOR!" Harry war herumgefahren als er das silberne Licht aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte; und schleuderte Bellatrix den Fluch mit aller Kraft entgegen, doch er hatte zu spät reagiert.

Was auch immer das für ein Fluch gewesen war, er traf Malfoy genau zwischen die Schulterblätter. Er stöhnte auf und sackte haltlos zusammen.

Harry stürzte auf ihn zu und vergewisserte sich, dass er noch lebte. Sein Atem ging zwar besorgniserregend flach, aber er atmete. Ein wenig beruhigt belegte er auch Bellatrix mit einem Antidisapparierfluch.

Inzwischen waren die letzten Inferi in Flammen aufgegangen und Seamus und Tonks eilten an seine Seite.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat Malfoy verflucht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was für ein Fluch das war." Er sah die beiden ernst an. „Wir müssen erst mal hier raus."

„Ich übernehm die zwei", sagte Tonks grimmig. Harry nickte. Er kniete sich neben Malfoy und hexte aus dem Nichts eine schwebende Trage herbei. Vorsichtig legte er mit Seamus' Hilfe den Blonden darauf. Kingsley ging derweil herum und verteilte Stärkungstränke und verarztete notdürftig kleinere Wunden. Schlimmer verletzt war zum Glück niemand außer Malfoy.

Harry hatte sich dem zweiten Todesser zugewandt und seine Lähmung gelöst.

„Sind außer euch und dem einen, den wir am Eingang erledigt haben, noch mehr Todesser hier?", fragte er scharf.

Der kleine dickliche Mann hatte ein aufgedunsen wirkendes Gesicht und seine Züge waren angstverzerrt. „Nein, wir drei sind gerade allein hier...aber... aber bald kommen die anderen wieder...", stotterte er.

Harry seufzte erleichtert.

„Wir ziehen uns schnellstmöglich zurück."

ooOOoo

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später standen sie erschöpft samt den drei Geiseln wieder auf dem Hügel. Inzwischen war sogar schon die Sonne am Horizont aufgegangen und frühmorgendlicher Nebel umwaberte sie und machte ihre Umhänge unangenehm klamm.

„Tonks, Kingsley, ihr erstattet im Ministerium Bericht. Es soll unverzüglich ein größerer Trupp hierher kommen und das Gelände abriegeln. Die drei (er zeigte auf die Todesser) müssen befragt werden, falls nötig mit Veritaserum. Denjenigen, der sich am entgegenkommendsten zeigt, nehmt ihr wieder mit hier her, er soll dabei helfen die übrigen Fallen zu entschärfen. Und noch was, ihr wart großartig." Er lächelte schief.

Die anderen lächelten ebenfalls etwas gezwungen, dann disapparierten sie der Reihe nach.

Harry zog Malfoy von der Trage, wobei er sich zwar etwas komisch vorkam, weil der Blonde ja immer noch bewusstlos war und so mehr oder minder in seinen Armen hing, aber es ging nicht anders, der junge Mann musste so schnell als möglich nach St. Mungo.

Mit einem Knacken verschwanden auch Harry und Draco.

Ende Kapitel 1

**Lil's kleine Plauderecke, die Erste:**

Höhö... bei diesem Kapitel hab ich mir echt einen abgebrochen. Aber ich bin relativ stolz darauf, dass ich mir so was wie die ‚Gruftkämpfe' aus den Fingern saugen kann.

Ahnt eigentlich wer in welche Richtung das alles geht? Gottchen, diese Story geistert mir jetzt schon eine längere Weile durch den Kopf. Im März diesen Jahres hab ich mit dem ersten Kapitel (und knapp drei Seiten) angefangen. Gestern und Heute (15./16. Oktober) hab ich die restlichen Seiten geschrieben und den Rest überarbeitet. Soll übrigens nicht allzu lang werden das Ganze. Hab's so auf 5 – 6 Kapitel und 50 – 70 Seiten angelegt. Mal schauen.

Ach, übrigens wird Draco nicht gelähmt sein. Ich hab was Gemeineres vor. muahahaha

Ähm. hüstel Ach, das mit dem bereits erwähnten Charadeath am Ende ist eigentlich recht untypisch für mich. Beziehungsweise, die Vorstellung reizte mich schon bei der einen oder anderen Geschichte... aber na ja. Gerade bei White Satin, das sich ja derzeit dazu bereit macht elend lang zu werden, wäre es äußerst böse. Und ansonsten endet nur die Kurzgeschichte „Samurai" traurig. (Und das ist ja eine Ownfic, die ich persönlich sehr mag... nun ja.)

Das hier ist wirklich eine Plauderecke... oje...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** Weil nur das Heute zählt

**Autor:** Lillith

**Kapitel:** 2/5 + Epilog

**Zusammenfassung/Summary:** Malfoy ist Opfer eines unbekannten Fluchs von Bellatrix geworden und bewusstlos zusammengebrochen. Gibt es im St. Mungo Hilfe für ihn...?

**Disclaimer:** s. Kapitel 1

**Spoiler:** s. Kapitel 1

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco; Hermine/Ron…

**Rating:** R oder P-16

**Warnungen: **s. Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Tut mir den Gefallen und lest die Kapitelzusammenfassung nicht. Das klingt ja so blöd... aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte schreiben sollen, ohne zu viel zu verraten. TT

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine zwei einzigen Reviewer hier auf Bis Kapitel 4 geht's erst mal recht fix, das 5. und letzte könnte dann etwas auf sich warten lassen... Nunja. Aber der Epilog ist schon fertig.

garfieldsg08: Ron und Herm werden erst im Epilog kurz indirekt erwähnt, sie sind für diese Geschichte einfach nicht von Belang, zumal Harry sich eher von den beiden abgekapselt hat. Tja, das mit dem Charadeath tut mir ehrlich leid... innere Stimme: von wegen, gar nix tut ihr leid! aber es passt nun mal. Ein Happy End würde für mich nicht dazu passen.

Kapitel 2 

Krankenpflege

_Wer krank wird, erfährt als Erstes,_

_dass er selber Schuld hat._

(Eugen Drewermann)

_Bleib gesund und werde zäh,_

_doch bitte nicht in meiner Näh._

(Lausitzer Segensspruch)

ooOOoo

Harry saß auf einem dieser unbequemen Plastiksessel im St. Mungo direkt dem Zimmer gegenüber, in das man Malfoy ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden gebracht hatte. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn, wie das hatte passieren können.

Warum zur Hölle hatte er Bellatrix nicht gleich gelähmt oder gefesselt?

Er hatte gewusst, dass der Funkenregen, mit dem er sie verhext hatte, sie nicht gänzlich außer Gefecht setzen würde. Es war ein relativ unbekannter Zauber gewesen, der eine Art Betäubung hervorrief.

Harry barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und massierte mit den Fingern seine Stirn.

Wenigstens wurde Malfoy jetzt anständig versorgt. Zumindest in dieser Angelegenheit hatte er nicht versagt.

„Harry?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf.

„Tonks. Ich hatte euch doch ins Ministerium geschickt. Seid ihr schon fertig?", fragte er kühl.

Sie sah ihn unter hochgezogenen Brauen vorwurfsvoll an. „Seitdem sind beinahe zwei Stunden vergangen. Bellatrix Lestrange und der andere Kerl sind verhört worden, das Gelände um die Gruft ist abgeriegelt und die Gruft selber ist vollständig erkundet. Es befanden sich tatsächlich keine Todesser mehr dort drin."

„Zwei Stunden schon?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. Tonks nickte.

„Ich soll dir von Moody übrigens ein Lob ausrichten, du hast sehr umsichtig gehandelt."

„Wann? Als ich Bellatrix den Rücken zugekehrt habe?", fragte er selbstironisch.

„Nein, als du uns den Rückzug befohlen hast. Es waren nämlich noch mehr Inferi dort unten. Die anderen haben sie förmlich ausgeräuchert." Sie sah in prüfend an. „Machst du dir etwa Vorwürfe, wegen dem, was Malfoy passiert ist? Was hat er eigentlich?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist jetzt seit knapp zwei Stunden da drin", er nickte in Richtung des gegenüberliegenden Zimmers, „Und ja, verdammt, ich mach mir Vorwürfe! Ich war für diesen Einsatz zuständig und währenddessen ist er von irgendeinem x-beliebigen Fluch getroffen worden und bewusstlos zusammengebrochen!" Während seiner Worte war er aufgesprungen und tigerte unruhig vor den Plastiksesseln auf und ab.

„Klingt, als würdest du dir ehrlich Sorgen machen", stellte Tonks mit einem kleinen Lächeln fest.

Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er sollte sich um _Malfoy_ Sorgen machen? Um seinen Erzfeind seit ihrer Schulzeit?

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um die Konsequenzen, die mir daraus folgen", erwiderte er schnell und setzte sein Auf-und-Ab-Gehen fort.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür ihnen gegenüber und eine Heilerin mittleren Alters trat heraus. „Mr Potter?"

Harry nickte und folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm in das Zimmer direkt neben dem, in dem Malfoy lag. Es schien ein Aufenthaltsraum zu sein, denn es stand ein Tisch darin und ein paar Aktenschränke, auf einem blubberte eine Kaffeemaschine vor sich hin.

„Nehmen Sie Platz", forderte ihn die Heilerin auf.

Harry ließ sich auf einen der weißen Plastikstühle fallen.

„Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass es nicht gut um Ihren Kollegen steht", begann die Hexe. „Wir konnten den Fluch nicht identifizieren, allerdings haben wir eine zeitweilige Lösung gefunden. Mr Malfoy hatte nach diesem Fluch eine Art Herzattacke, wie man sie bei Zauberern und Muggeln mit schwachem Herz findet. Soweit wir wissen, war das vor diesem Fluch nicht der Fall. Diese Anfälle werden wiederkommen und lassen sich immerhin mit dem üblichen Trank bekämpfen, aber für eine endgültige Heilung stehen sie Chancen ehrlich gesagt schlecht." Sie machte eine Pause um Harry das eben Gesagte erst einmal verdauen zu lassen.

„Das heißt im Klartext?", fragte er leise.

„Dass wir nicht viel Hoffnung haben. Normalerweise gibt es eine Tranktherapie für Zauberer mit schwachem Herzen. Das seltsame ist aber, dass sich der dafür verwandte Trank sofort neutralisiert, wenn er auch nur in Mr Malfoys Nähe kommt. Mein Kollege und ich vermuten, dass es sich um einen schief gegangen Fluch handelt, der Mr Malfoy eigentlich sofort umbringen sollte... nun, wenn wir keinen Gegenfluch oder kein Gegenmittel finden, wird er wohl früher oder später trotzdem sterben", schloss die Heilerin mit einem bedauernden Blick.

Harry nickte langsam. Er fühlte sich irgendwie betäubt.

„Und was passiert jetzt mit ihm?", fragte er.

„Das ist das zweite Problem. Wir sind momentan rettungslos überfüllt, deswegen schicken wir die Patienten, bei denen es möglich ist, zur Pflege nach Hause und das hatten wir auch mit Mr Malfoy vor. Allerdings hat er laut Akte keine Verwandten mehr." Sie schwieg einen Moment und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. „Ich weiß nicht inwiefern Sie beide... aber könnten Sie sich nicht vielleicht seiner annehmen?"

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Ich?"

„Ja. Es ist an sich nicht viel Arbeit. Wenn er einen Anfall hat, muss er den Trank einnehmen, denn dann ist er völlig hilflos. Ansonsten wird er sich recht schnell soweit erholen, dass er relativ selbstständig ist", erklärte sie und sah ihm dann fragend ins Gesicht.

Harry seufzte. „Wissen Sie, ich habe, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu Mr Malfoy..."

„Hm", die Heilerin sah einen Moment lang aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, dann schwieg sie aber doch.

„Wie lange...", Harry blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Er kam sich erbärmlich dabei vor, tatsächlich zu fragen, wie lange er Malfoy denn dann bei sich haben würde. Wie lange er noch _leben_ würde.

Die Heilerin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", gestand sie.

Vielleicht war das hier ja die Wiedergutmachung, die ihm das Schicksal anbot, überlegte Harry. Immerhin hatte er Schuld an dem Fluch, der Malfoy getroffen hatte.

„Gut. Er kann bei mir wohnen", sagte er schließlich.

Die Heilerin sah ihn erleichtert an. „Danke. Und wir werden in der Zwischenzeit Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um irgendetwas zu finden, das ihn heilen kann."

Harry nickte.

ooOOoo

Als Harry das Zimmer, in dem Malfoy lag, betrat, schlief der Blonde immer noch. Die Heilerin hatte ihm gesagt, dass er bald aufwachen müsste und Harry solle ihm doch alles erklären.

‚Toll', dachte der säuerlich. ‚Da hab ich mir ja was eingebrockt.'

Leise seufzend lies er sich auf den Stuhl neben Malfoys Bett fallen, das übrigens das einzige in dem äußerst spartanisch eingerichteten Krankenzimmer war und betrachtete seinen neuen ‚Mitbewohner'.

Malfoy sah blass aus; blasser, als er ihn vom Vortag im Konferenzsaal und auch vom Morgen in Erinnerung hatte. Ansonsten atmete er aber ruhig und tief, es schien ihm tatsächlich wieder besser zu gehen.

Er fragte sich, was mit dem jungen Mann nach ihrer Schulzeit passiert war. Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber nach Hogwarts hatte er sich mit vollem Elan auf seine Ausbildung als Auror konzentriert und keine Blicke nach links oder rechts verloren. Dabei war viel auf der Strecke geblieben. Traurigerweise gehörte die enge Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermine dazu. Sie waren zwar immer noch befreundet und Harry wäre sofort bei ihnen, wenn sie ihn denn bräuchten, aber sie sahen sich nur noch selten. Selbst seine Erzfeindschaft zu Draco Malfoy war nichtig geworden.

Aber irgendwie begann ihn jetzt, wo er Malfoy so vor sich liegen hatte, seine natürliche Neugier zu quälen. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass der junge Malfoy dem Beispiel seines alten Herren folgen würde und Todesser werden würde. Selbst, als er erfahren hatte, dass Malfoy ebenfalls eine Aurorenausbildung begonnen hatte, hatte er ihm das nicht abgenommen. Er hatte eher vermutet, dass er es tat, um den Todessern Einblick in ihre Arbeitsweise gewähren zu können. Nun, da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. So hasserfüllt, wie Bellatrix ihren Neffen angesehen hatte, war der wohl kaum ein Spion.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Allein dieser Name lies Harrys Puls vor Wut und Hass hochschnellen. Wären die anderen nicht dabei gewesen, er hätte nicht für ihr Leben garantieren können. Schon wegen Sirius nicht.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Herein!", rief er halblaut.

Eine junge Hexe mit bis zum Kinn reichenden braunen von roten Strähnen durchzogenen Haaren, steckte den Kopf hinein.

„Hallo, Mr Potter nehme ich an?" Als er nickte fuhr sie fort: „Ich soll Sie und Mr Malfoy zu Ihnen nach Hause begleiten und Ihnen die wichtigsten Handgriffe erklären."

Harry sah sie skeptisch an.

„Warum stehen Sie so zwischen Tür und Angel?", fragte er dann leicht irritiert. „Sie können ruhig hereinkommen."

„Oh!" Die junge Hexe wurde rot, dann schlüpfte sie leise in den Raum.

Sie streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen. „Meredith Orwell, Sie können ruhig Meredith sagen", meinte sie fröhlich. Harry ergriff ihre Hand. „Und Sie Harry."

Meredith nickte ihm freundlich zu, dann wandte sie sich Malfoy zu.

„Ich bin nebenan, lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn er wach wird, dann brechen wir nämlich sofort auf."

„So schnell?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Meredith nickte ein wenig unglücklich, sparte sich aber jede weitere Erklärung, lächelte Harry nur noch einmal aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann wieder.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah wieder auf Malfoy herab – und direkt in zwei graue Augen, die ihn ernst aber interessiert musterten.

Harry fing sich schnell wieder. „Wie viel hast du mitbekommen?", fragte er direkt.

„Soviel, dass ich verwirrt bin", gestand Malfoy leise. Anscheinend bereitete ihm das Sprechen etwas Mühe. „Wohin brechen wir denn auf?", fragte er.

Harry holte einmal tief Luft.

„Ich habe eingewilligt, dich bei mir wohnen zu lassen. Du... Bellatrix hat dich mit irgendeinem Fluch getroffen, den die Heiler nicht identifizieren konnten." Er sah Malfoy prüfend an.

Der hatte die Augen geschlossen, öffnete sie aber nach ein paar Sekunden wieder.

„Erzähl' schon Potter", forderte er ihn dann kühl auf.

Harry schluckte und dann wiederholte er, was ihm die Heilerin gesagt hatte.

Als Harry geendet hatte, schwieg Malfoy eine Weile. Schließlich seufzte er kaum hörbar.

„Na, sieht ganz so aus, als hätte ich es endlich geschafft, den Löffel abzugeben. Meine liebe Tante kann stolz auf sich sein."

Harry sah ihn schockiert an.

„Noch bist du ja nicht tot...", murmelte er.

„Aber so gut wie", erwiderte Malfoy. Dann sah er Harry direkt an. „Was kümmert das dich eigentlich? Warum hast du nicht gleich nachgeholfen?"

Harry hätte ihm am liebsten eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst, hielt sich aber löblich zurück.

„Du standest unter meinem Kommando, als es passiert ist. Ich habe Bellatrix den Rücken zugewandt, ohne, dass ich mich versichert habe, ob sie tatsächlich außer Gefecht war", erklärte er stattdessen ruhig.

„Ah und dass du mich jetzt mit zu dir nimmst, ist sozusagen deine Entschuldigung? Na besten Dank."

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ja, sieh es als Entschuldigung, wenn dir das gefällt. Mir ist es einerlei." Er sah seinen Gegenüber kalt an.

Der stierte ebenso kalt zurück.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Harry schüttelte mit sich selbst hadernd den Kopf, dann erhob er sich.

„Da du ja wach bist, können wir aufbrechen, oder?" Er sah Malfoy fragend an.

Der sah jedoch angestrengt in eine andere Richtung.

‚Gut, dann halt nicht', dachte Harry trotzig und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

ooOOoo

„Puh!", machte Meredith, als sie vor dem alten Blackhaus standen. Sie schob Malfoy in einem Rollstuhl vor sich her, da der noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen war.

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Ziemlich düster, oder?", erklärte sie.

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

Er hatte ja eher gedacht, dass die Verschleierungstaktik mit dem Pergament sie mehr überrascht hätte.

Egal. Er pochte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die schwarze Tür. Unter einigem Klicken und Rasseln lösten sich die Schlösser und Schutzzauber, die über der Tür lagen und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend.

Hintereinander betraten sie die nur spärlich erleuchtete Eingangshalle. Zum Glück hatte Hermine auch hier einige Änderungen vorgenommen und so glich die Halle kaum noch der, die Harry damals vor seinem fünften Schuljahr kennengelernt hatte.

Die zerschlissenen Teppiche, sich abschälende Tapeten und der ganze eklige Kram der hier herumgestanden und gehangen hatte, war verschwunden. Samt dem Portrait von Sirius' Mutter.

Jetzt waren die Wände ordentlich tapeziert, den Boden bedeckte ein einziger dunkelroter Teppich und die Lichtquelle bildeten hübsche Messinglaternen an den Wänden.

Harry führte sie zur linken Treppe.

„Meine Privaträume sind oben, im zweiten Stock", erklärte er.

Meredith nickte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie murmelte „_Locomotor Rollstuhl_", woraufhin der Rollstuhl ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden abhob.

Malfoy sah skeptisch nach unten.

„Ihnen passiert schon nichts, keine Sorge", beruhigte Meredith ihn lächelnd.

Malfoy schenkte ihr nur einen säuerlichen Blick.

Nachdem das Hindernis Treppe überwunden war, standen sie kurz darauf auch schon in Harrys Schlafzimmer – der froh war, dass er halbwegs Ordnung halten konnte.

Meredith sah sich prüfend um.

„Sie haben kein zweites Bett oder?"

Harry verneinte kopfschüttelnd, ließ Meredith aber misstrauisch nicht aus den Augen. Die maß derweil sein Bett mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Ist es sehr schlimm, wenn Sie beide in Ihrem Bett schlafen würden, Harry? Groß genug ist es und es wäre eigentlich optimal." Sie sah Harry fragend an.

Er sollte was? Mit _Malfoy_ im selben Bett schlafen? Soweit kam's noch!

„Verstehen Sie, wenn Mr Malfoy nachts einen Anfall hat, müssen Sie zur Stelle sein. Würde er im Nebenzimmer schlafen, ist es möglich, dass Sie gar nichts von seinem Anfall mitbekommen und dann..." Sie verstummte, aber Harry dachte sich den letzten Teil ohne Probleme dazu.

„Schon gut, machen Sie doch was Sie wollen!", antwortete er resignierend.

Meredith lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Das wird schon!", beruhigte sie ihn.

‚Naja', dachte Harry sich im Stillen, hütete sich aber, seinen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Malfoy folgte dem Gespräch stumm.

Meredith kramte aus ihrer Tasche eine große Flasche heraus, die mindestens einen Liter Flüssigkeit fasste und stellte sie auf Harrys Nachtschränkchen.

„Das ist der Trank, den Mr Malfoy bei einem Anfall einnehmen muss. Immer erst einmal ein Teelöffel, dann je nach Bedarf in Fünfminutenschritten, bis der Anfall abklingt", erklärte sie und sah Harry dann ernst an.

„Das war's eigentlich schon. Wenn Sie Probleme haben, sagen Sie Bescheid, meinen Namen kennen Sie ja. Haben Sie hier irgendwo einen Kamin?"

Harry nickte und führte sie in sein Arbeitszimmer. Das Chaos dort war ihm dann doch etwas peinlich, doch Meredith sah sich nur amüsiert um, sagte jedoch nichts.

Dann schüttelte sie ihm die Hand.

„Machen Sie's gut, Harry. Und Ihnen gute Besserung", sagte sie an Malfoy gewandt, dem sie auch die Hand schüttelte.

Sie kramte in ihrer Umhangtasche nach ein wenig Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und war verschwunden.

„Komische Person", murrte Malfoy.

„Sie ist nett", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Magst sie etwa?"

Unter anderen Umständen, jetzt mit Malfoy im Haus erst recht, hätte Harry vielleicht darüber nachgedacht, aber so warf er dem Blonden nur einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Ziemlicher Saustall hier, übrigens...", stichelte der weiter.

„Kannst dich ja gern als Sekretärin betätigen. Zur Arbeit wirst du ja kaum gehen können", konterte Harry.

Malfoy schwieg beleidigt.

Harry setzte sich seufzend hinter seinen Schreibtisch, nahm ein leeres Stück Pergament zur Hand und begann zu schreiben.

„Was wird das?", fragte Malfoy.

„Ich muss der Aurorenzentrale Bescheid geben, was mit dir passiert ist. Und für mich Urlaub beantragen."

Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille, abgesehen von dem kratzenden Geräusch der Feder auf dem Pergament, stand Harry auf.

„Ich geh das schnell wegschicken", sagte er. Dann zog ein Grinsen seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Renn ja nicht weg!"

Malfoy schnaubte nur.

ooOOoo

Als Harry nachdem er Hedwig mit der kurzen Notiz ins Zaubereiministerium geschickt hatte, wieder sein Arbeitszimmer betrat, hockte Malfoy tatsächlich immer noch da, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, in seinem Rollstuhl.

Harry fiel auf, dass seine Schultern leicht zitterten.

Wortlos schob Harry den Rollstuhl in sein Schlafzimmer und stellte ihn so nah ans Bett, wie es eben ging.

Dann hockte er sich neben Malfoy und schob ihm den rechten Arm unter die Knie.

„Was-?"

„Du gehörst ins Bett."

„Aber-!"

„Nix Aber. Du zitterst wie Espenlaub!", sagte Harry bestimmt, stützte den Rücken des anderen jungen Mannes mit seinem linken Arm und hob ihn dann behutsam aus dem Rollstuhl hinüber ins Bett.

Allein die Art, wie der Blonde in die Kissen sank, zeigte Harry, dass er mehr als Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Einschätzung. Malfoy war erschöpft.

Er zog ihm die Schuhe aus und dann verriet ihm das regelmäßige tiefe Atmen des anderen, dass dieser bereits eingeschlafen war.

Harry schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Wie unvernünftig war der Kerl denn?

Allerdings stand er jetzt vor einem Problem. Sollte er Malfoy den Rest seiner Kleidung ebenfalls ausziehen? Im St. Mungo hatten sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn in ein Krankenhausnachthemd zu stecken.

Seufzend begann er, das dunkelgrüne Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als er es endlich über die Schultern und unter dem Rück des Blondschopfs hervor gezerrt hatte, wandte er sich der Hose zu.

Irgendwie kam er sich schon komisch dabei vor, wie er die schwarze Jeans aufknöpfte und den Reißverschluss aufzog.

Er krabbelte zu Malfoys Füßen und zog ein paar Mal kräftig an den Hosenbeinen.

So.

Jetzt sollte er ihm besser noch ein T-Shirt überziehen, sonst erkältete sich der Kerl und was dann aus seiner eh bereits mehr als angeschlagenen Gesundheit wurde, wollte sich Harry lieber nicht vorstellen.

Grummelnd ging er zu seinem Schrank und zog ein T-Shirt heraus.

Es erwies sich aber als durchaus schwierig, Malfoy das Ding jetzt auch noch anzuziehen.

Schließlich hockte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Bettkante, setzte Malfoy auf und stabilisierte mittels seinem rechten Bein seinen Rücken.

Flugs hatte er ihn jetzt in das T-Shirt gesteckt und ließ ihn zurücksinken.

Aufatmend deckte er Malfoy zu, ging kurz in sein Arbeitszimmer um sich ein Buch zu holen und legte sich dann auf die freie Seite des Bettes.

ooOOoo

Ein dumpfes Pochen stahl sich in die stille Leere seines Schlafes. Draco brummelte, kuschelte sich enger in seine Decke. Hier war es schön warm und er wollte jetzt noch nicht aufwachen.

Wieder dieses Pochen.

Entnervt schlug der junge Mann nun doch die Augen auf.

Erst jetzt spürte er das sanfte Auf und Ab seiner ‚Matratze'.

Und den Arm, der um seine Schultern lag.

Er fuhr erschrocken hoch. Hatte er tatsächlich in Potters Halsbeuge geschlafen? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Irritiert starrte er auf den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der jetzt unwillig grummelte und mit seinem Arm im Halbschlaf herumtastete.

Draco hockte derweil neben ihm und ordnete seine Gedanken.

Himmel, warum hatte Potter ihn eigentlich mit zu sich genommen? Alles hatte er in dem Moment, indem er Bellatrix' Fluch zwischen seinen Schulterblättern gespürt hatte, vermutet, dass er sterben würde, dass einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde, dass was auch immer passiert war, aber nicht, dass er sterbenskrank sein würde und dass _Potter_ ihn pflegen würde.

Verdammt!

Warum eigentlich immer er? Erst war sein Vater gestorben, dann seine Mutter und jetzt würde er ihnen bald folgen.

Wieder pochte es. Der Blondschopf drehte sich zum Fenster um. Dort saß Hedwig, Potters Eule und pochte immer wieder mit dem Schnabel gegen das Glas. Richtig, Potter hatte ja dem Ministerium geschrieben.

Vorsichtig rutschte Draco bis zur Bettkante und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Er fühlte sich eigentlich schon wieder recht gut, mal sehen, ob er sich länger auf den Beinen halten könnte.

Er erhob sich und machte probeweise ein paar Schritte Richtung Fenster.

Doch, es ging, wenn er auch noch etwas wackelig war.

Er ließ Hedwig ins Zimmer, die ihn zwar skeptisch beäugte aber schließlich auf den Kleiderschrank flog und sich dort niederließ. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht vor, ihren Besitzer zu wecken.

Draco tapste wieder zum Bett zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Sollte er Potter wecken oder sich wieder hinlegen?

Nachdenklich sah er auf seine Knie.

Wieso hatte er eigentlich nur noch Boxershorts an?

Und von wem war dieses T-Shirt?

Sollte Potter ihn etwa im Schlaf...

Draco schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

Vielleicht sollte er doch noch ein Weilchen schlafen, möglicherweise stellte sich das alles hier ja als böser Traum heraus.

Schnell krabbelte er wieder an die Stelle an der er vorhin aufgewacht war und schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke, allerdings ohne Potter als Matratze zu benutzen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schien wieder tiefer in den Schlaf hinabgeglitten zu sein. Er lag in schwarzer Jeans und schwarzem Hemd im Bett, auf seinem Bauch lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Er war also anscheinend über dem Lesen eingeschlafen.

Vorsichtig zerrte Draco an seiner Decke und deckte Potter ebenfalls zu. Was hatte er schließlich davon, wenn sein Pfleger krank würde?

Er ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen

Unvermittelt setzte sein Herz einen Schlag lang aus. Er keuchte. Sein Pulsschlag fiel ins Bodenlose. Sterne und bunte Lichtfunken tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Liedern. Schmerz stach wie ein Messer in sein Herz.

Er konnte gerade noch seine Hand ausstrecken und Potter mit einer hilflosen Geste an der Schulter berühren, dann streikten seine Muskeln und er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Mist! Sollte es das schon gewesen sein? Sollte er jetzt hier so sterben?

Warum wachte Potter nicht auf?

Dann spürte er, wie eine kühle Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinabrann und sich mit angenehmer Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Das Zittern lies nach und er öffnete zaghaft die Augen. Potter kniete halb über ihm, seine Linke stützte seinen Nacken, in der Rechten hielt er einen Teelöffel.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Potter besorgt.

Draco nickte abgehackt.

Potter seufzte, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Er ließ sich auf seine Fersen zurücksinken, zog Draco zwischen seine Beine wobei dessen Kopf auf seinem Bauch zum liegen kam, sodass er halbwegs aufrecht dalag und strich dem Blonden beruhigend über die Schultern.

Irgendwie war diese Berührung verdammt angenehm. Draco seufzte lautlos. Er war dem Tod also doch noch mal von der Klinge gesprungen. Na gut. Auf dass sich seine Leiden verlängerten.

„Wie wär's zur Abwechslung mal mit ein bisschen Zuversicht?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco begriff, dass er seine letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Hab ich denn Grund zur Zuversicht?", fragte er.

„Ich denke schon", meinte Harry sanft und legte seine Wange an den Scheitel des anderen.

Draco schwieg. Warum zur Hölle war der Kerl so nett zu ihm? Er hatte ihn, Draco, doch immer entweder mit Verachtung gestraft, sich gegen ihn gestellt, oder ihn schlichtweg ignoriert. Warum dann diese plötzliche, beinah zärtliche Fürsorge?

Draco mochte sich kaum vorstellen wie diese Szene auf jemanden wirken würde, der zufällig ins Zimmer platzen würde.

Wieder schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Was denkst du, brauchst du noch einen Löffel?", fragte Potter ihn unvermittelt.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon", meinte er leise.

„Gut. Dann geh ich kurz runter in die Küche. Es ist schon nach sechs, Zeit für's Abendessen."

Draco wollte schon einwenden, dass er gar keinen Hunger hatte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass das wohl kaum etwas bringen würde. Potter würde ‚keinen Hunger' kaum als Ausrede akzeptieren.

Harry hob ihn behutsam ein Stück hoch, rutschte unter ihm weg und ließ ihn dann wieder in die Kissen sinken.

ooOOoo

Kaum eine Viertelstunde nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, tauchte Harry, ein Tablett mit nur einer Hand balancierend wieder auf.

Er grinste Malfoy freundlich an, was von diesem nur mit einem fragenden Blick unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen quittiert wurde und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Guten Appetit, der Herr!" Der Schalk sprühte förmlich aus seinen Augen.

Malfoy äugte skeptisch auf das Tablett. Viel war nicht darauf.

Eine geschlossene Suppenterrine, vier Toastdreiecke, ein Glas Milch und ein Suppenlöffel.

„Hast du gekocht?"

Harry sah ihn säuerlich an. „Ja und ich lebe seit drei Jahren alleine, ich musste wohl oder übel kochen lernen. Außerdem ist es nur eine Nudelsuppe, konnte also nicht viel schief gehen."

Malfoy sah ihn zu seiner Überraschung entschuldigend an und nahm das Tablett entgegen.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen, während Malfoy aß und Harry schweigend mit dem Rücken zu ihm wartete, dass er fertig wurde.

„Danke", sagte Malfoy leise als er aufgegessen hatte.

Harry nickte nur.

Unvermittelt spürte er den Körper des Blonden, der sich an seinen Rücken lehnte und seine Hände an seinen Schultern.

„Draco?", fragte Harry alarmiert. „Ein Anfall?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte seinen Kopf, was Harry sogar spürte, denn die Stirn des Blondschopfs lag an seinem Nacken.

Harrys Herz begann sehr schnell gegen seine Rippen zu pochen.

„Du hast mich grad das erste Mal bei meinem Vornamen genannt", stellte Draco leise fest.

„Und?", fragte Harry, der den Stimmungsumschwung des anderen immer noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Draco schüttelte lediglich nochmals den Kopf.

Unhörbar aufseufzend drehte sich Harry ein Stück und fing Draco, dem dabei sein Rücken gewissermaßen unter den Händen weggezogen wurde, mit den Armen auf.

Behutsam zog er ihn in seinen Schoß und fragte sich, was zur Hölle er hier eigentlich gerade tat.

Draco ließ sich völlig fallen.

Harry konnte nur vermuten, was in dem Blonden vorging, dachte aber vorläufig nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern strich zaghaft durch Dracos weiches helles Haar.

Der seufzte und schloss die Augen.

ooOOoo

Irgendwann nach elf Uhr saß Harry nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch, den er mittels Magie leise ins Schlafzimmer geholt hatte, damit er Draco im Auge behalten konnte.

Der Blondschopf war irgendwann auf seinem Schoss eingeschlafen und Harry hatte ihn in die Decke gepackt.

Inzwischen hatte er auch den Brief aus dem Ministerium gelesen, Hedwig lange vollkommen still auf dem Kleiderschrank gesessen und sich erst bemerkbar gemacht, als Harry wirklich zeit für sie gehabt hatte; er fragte sich sowieso, wie sie eigentlich hereingekommen war. Nun, vermutlich hatte Draco sie durchs Fenster hereingelassen.

Moody hatte ihm jedenfalls bis auf weiteres freigegeben, natürlich mit dem Vermerk, dass er sich dann ja mal um liegen gebliebene Berichte kümmern konnte und Draco gute Besserung gewünscht.

Harry stützte sein Kinn auf die ineinander verschränkten Finger. Es war schon verdammt seltsam. Draco war kaum einen Tag hier und schon verstanden sie sich besorgniserregend gut. Zwar war Draco oft recht übellaunig, aber selbst das konnte Harry ihm kaum anrechnen. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf seine Umwelt reagiert hätte, wenn ihm mitgeteilt worden wäre, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben haben würde. Und gerade die Tatsache, dass Draco in Harrys Schoß eingeschlafen war, zeugte von einem Vertrauen, das der Blonde eigentlich gar nicht in ihn haben dürfte. Sie hatten Jahre damit zugebracht, dem anderen das Leben so schwer wie irgend möglich zu machen!

Und nicht zuletzt verwirrten ihn seine eigenen Reaktionen auf Draco.

Hätte ihm gestern Abend jemand gesagt, dass er morgen Draco Malfoy im Arm halten würde, hätte er ihn wohl in die nächste Woche gehext.

Harry seufzte und warf einen prüfenden Blick zum Bett. Draco schlief, sein Atem ging tief und ruhig.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er verhielt sich Draco gegenüber immer mehr wie eine besorgte Glucke.

Nochmals seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und erhob sich.

Er sollte jetzt ebenfalls ins Bett gehen, damit er morgen nicht aus den Latschen kippte. Mal sehen, vielleicht könnte er Seamus oder Tonks überreden, kurz herzukommen. Es interessierte ihn brennend, was genau aus dem Todesserstützpunkt geworden war.

Gähnend zog Harry sich um und ließ sich neben Draco in die Kissen sinken.

Ende Kapitel 2

**Lil's kleine Plauderecke, die Zweite: **

Langsam erschließt sich der Sinn des Titels. (Der mir persönlich sehr gefällt) Und – Himmel sind die zwei flink! Ich muss zugeben, die Pferde sind ein bisschen mit mir durchgegangen, insbesondere, wo Draco sich einfach an Harry anlehnt. Der Gedanke schoss mir so blitzartig durch den Kopf und... ja... so ist Dray schließlich in Harrys Schoß gelandet. hehe Aber besser als in Pansys, oder?

Und wisst ihr, was jetzt kommt? V-e-r-z-ö-g-e-r-u-n-g-s-t-ak-t-i-k. Geht ja nicht, dass die zwei soooo schnell zusammenkommen. Und ein bisschen Problembewältigung muss ja auch sein. Huh, die Vergangenheit wird uns einholen... hüstel

Ah, ich weiß gar nicht so richtig, ob die St. Mungo Szenen alle so nachvollziehbar waren... obwohl, zumindest Harrys Entscheidung würde ich nach Lesen des 6. Bandes als voll und ganz akzeptabel bezeichnen. Heldenkomplex!

Und noch was, vielleicht habt ihr das Stückchen bemerkt, das ich komplett aus Drays Sicht geschrieben hab. Wisst ihr, wie anstrengend es war, die ganze Zeit ‚Potter' statt ‚Harry' zu schreiben? Intelligenztest. Hab aber bestanden.

Na, egal, ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir und diesem Geschichtelchen hier treu!

Bis demnächst

Lil


	3. Chapter 3

Hallihallo! Eigentlich lade ich dieses Kapitel nur für Vanilla hoch. (Hätte sonst noch ein Weilchen gewartet) Danke, dass du meine Kommentare zu den Kapiteln liest! Ich hab so oft das Gefühl, dass ich vollständig ignoriert werde... schnief Nunja, nicht zu ändern. Dann lest halt alle nicht, was ich zu sagen hab:p

**Titel:** Weil nur das Heute zählt

**Autor:** Lillith

**Kapitel:** 3/5 + Epilog

**Zusammenfassung/Summary:** Draco ist bei Harry untergekommen und erholt sich langsam. Allerdings lassen die zwei ehemaligen Rivalen einander nicht kalt...

**Disclaimer:** s. Kapitel 1 + Ted Neill gehört mir allein! Ebenso wie Campbell. Das wollte ich nur mal bemerkt haben.

**Spoiler:** s. Kapitel 1

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco; Hermine/Ron…

**Rating:** R oder P-16

**Warnungen: **s. Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Schon Kapitel 3, ich bin schockiert...

Völlig anderes Thema: Ich hatte ja einen Charadeath schon angekündigt – den meisten wird er wohl drohend am Horizont rumschweben... jedenfalls werden die zwei Süßen am Ende wohl wieder vereint sein. Wenn man das Ende so interpretieren will. (Hab's schon fertig)

Kapitel 3

Alltag!

_I'm broken down again_

_So hold me now_

_Say it's not forever_

(The Calling, "things will go my way")

Die Sonne hatte trotz ihrer sich schon bemerkbar machenden winterlichen Schwäche noch einmal alle ihre Reserven zusammengekramt und inszenierte einen Sonnenaufgang, der sich sehen lassen konnte. Einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann konnte sie damit allerdings nicht beeindrucken – er wurde durch ihre kitzelnden Strahlen lediglich aus dem Schlaf gerissen und hatte nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Blick für das Naturschauspiel, das sich ihm bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster geboten hätte.

Stattdessen warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Acht Uhr. Seine Augen wanderten weiter zu seinem ‚Bettgefährten' dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Draco schlief noch.

Harry schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Solange der Blondschopf noch schlief, würde er Frühstück machen. Er nahm sich frische Sachen aus dem Schrank und ging ins Bad.

Die morgendliche warme Dusche wirkte wie immer äußerst belebend. Harry duschte ungern kalt, er hielt von dieser Art der Selbstgeißelung nicht das Geringste.

Erfrischt und wach schlüpfte er in Unterwäsche, eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes Sweatshirt.

Schließlich putzte er sich fix die Zähne und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen ein paar Mal durch den rabenschwarzen Schopf.

Mit sich und der Welt im Reinen verließ er das Badezimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Vor sich hin summend setzte er Kaffee an, buk zwei Croissants auf, richtete Dracos Frühstückstablett von Hand her, da er seinen Zauberkünsten in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz über den Weg traute und wollte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg nach oben machen, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte.

Er drehte sich überrascht um.

„Draco!"

Der Blonde stand an Türrahmen gelehnt da, zu Harrys Amüsement immer noch in Boxershorts und T-Shirt.

„Morgen", meinte Draco nur, betrat die Küche endgültig und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ist dir nicht ein bisschen kalt?", fragte Harry, ein leiser Hauch von Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Du könntest ja beispielsweise mal den Kamin anmachen", kam die sarkastische Erwiderung.

„Das würde sich kaum lohnen, für die paar Minuten, die ich mich täglich hier aufhalte", entgegnete Harry kühl. Was war denn nun wieder mit dem Blondschopf los? Waren das Stimmungsschwankungen?

Harry zuckte innerlich die Achseln und stellte das Frühstückstablett zusammengeklappt vor

Draco hin.

Der sagte jetzt nichts mehr, sondern wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu. Harry verließ kurz die Küche, kam aber wenig später mit einem beigen flauschigen Bademantel zurück, den er Draco ungefragt über die Schultern legte.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Draco säuerlich.

„Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, wenn du dich erkältest", antwortete Harry schlicht.

„Ach, und wer sollte es dir übel nehmen, wenn du mich etwas schneller ins Grab bringst?"

Harry musterte Draco einen Moment lang prüfend ehe er antwortete.

„Ich selbst würde es mir übel nehmen."

Der Blonde sah ihn skeptisch an. „So?"

Aber Harry ließ sich nicht mehr zu einer Antwort herab und trank seelenruhig und leicht lächelnd seinen Kaffee.

So mit ignoriert, frühstückte Draco weiter.

Harry hatte derweil beschlossen, Draco einfach zu ertragen. Er würde es als eine Probe für seine Selbstbeherrschung betrachten.

Das Geräusch der Türklinke, die heruntergedrückt wurde, riss ihn etwas unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah hoch. Auch Draco hatte sich zur Tür umgedreht.

„Oh!"

Dort in der Tür stand ein etwas überraschter Remus Lupin und starrte irritiert in die Küche hinein.

„Hallo, Remus", begrüßte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und guten Freund betont beiläufig.

„Äh...hallo, Harry." Remus sah ihn fragend an.

Harry seufzte. „Anscheinend hat Tonks dir noch nicht davon erzählt?"

Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Harry nickte und erhob sich.

„Bin gleich wieder da", murmelte er Draco zu und zog dann Remus am Arm aus der Küche.

Sorgfältig schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Was bei Merlin und Morgana macht _Malfoy_ hier, Harry?", fragte Remus entgeistert.

„Er wurde verflucht", begann Harry leise. „Die Heiler wissen nicht, was für ein Fluch es war und bisher haben sie auch noch kein Gegenmittel finden können. Fest steht bisher nur, dass er, wenn sie nichts finden, definitiv früher oder später sterben wird."

Remus sah ihn nur mit einer Mischung aus Erschrecken, Besorgnis und Skepsis an.

„Und falls irgendwer aus dem Orden danach fragt, erzählst du genau das, was ich dir eben gerade gesagt habe", schloss Harry.

Remus nickte. „Und wer hat ihn wann verflucht?"

„Ich habe gestern einen Einsatz geleitet. Während dem wurde er verflucht. Und wer genau es war, tut nichts zur Sache, sie wurde bereits verhaftet."

„_Bellatrix_?", hauchte Remus kaum hörbar.

„Woher – ?" Harry sah ihm überrascht in die Augen.

„Dumbledore hat gestern erzählt, dass Bellatrix Lestrange und ein anderer Todesser gefangen genommen werden konnten... unter welchen Umständen hat er nicht gesagt."

Remus starrte Harry an. „Sie hat Sirius umgebracht!"

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Wie viel weiß Dumbledore eigentlich von dieser Sache?", fragte er dann.

Remus zuckte die Schultern.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wer wohl angeordnet hatte, ihm bei diesem Auftrag Draco zuzuordnen? Irgendwie stank diese ganze Sache gewaltig...

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr euch plötzlich so gut versteht?", wollte Remus jetzt wissen und nickte zur Küchentür hinüber.

„Gut verstehen ist wohl nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck." Harry grinste. „Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Ohne Betreuer hätte er sich heute schon die Radieschen von unten angucken können."

Irrte sich Remus, oder hatte er da eine winzige Spur von Besorgnis in Harrys Augen und auch in seinen Worten wahrgenommen? Remus schob den Gedanken beiseite. Vielleicht tat diese erzwungene Nähe dem Sohn seines besten Freundes ja ganz gut. So zurückgezogen, wie Harry seit seinem Schulabschluss lebte...

„Kannst du Tonks zu mir hoch schicken, wenn sie vorbeikommt?", fragte Harry den Werwolf jetzt.

Der nickte. „Darf man erfahren, was ihr zu besprechen habt?"

Harry grinste. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Nicht die Spur", antwortete Remus lachend.

„Ich will nur wissen, wie die Sache mit dem Todesserstützpunkt ausgegangen ist", erklärte Harry.

Remus nickte nochmals, dann sah er demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich muss los."

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer flüchtigen Umarmung; Remus verschwand in Richtung Saal und Harry kehrte in die Küche zurück.

„Na, zu welchem Ergebnis seid ihr gekommen? Kann man mir trauen oder sollst du mir doch lieber einen Avada auf den Hals jagen?"

Harry schloss unhörbar aufseufzend die Tür hinter sich.

„Warum sollte ich dich mit zu mir genommen haben, wenn ich dir nicht trauen würde?", fragte er ruhig.

Draco zuckte provozierend die Achseln. „Das frage ich ja dich."

„Dann spar dir die Fragerei in Zukunft, ja."

Harry spürte den durchdringenden bösen Blick mit dem Draco ihn bedachte im Rücken, während er das Frühstückstablett und seine Kaffeetasse wegräumte.

ooOOoo

Harry erwartete Tonks nicht allzu zeitig, er bezweifelte sogar, dass sie vor dem nächsten Tag im Grimmauldplatz auftauchen würde und so tat er tatsächlich zur Abwechslung einmal das, was sein Chef von ihm erwartete – er schrieb liegen gebliebene Berichte.

Draco hatte er einen Sessel in sein Arbeitszimmer gestellt und ihm ein paar Bücher gegeben, in der sich der Blonde mit einigem Grummeln vertieft hatte.

Das einzige Problem, das sich ergab war, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab vermisste. Wahrscheinlich war der mit den Inferi in der Gruft verbrannt.

Harry versorgte Draco also vorläufig mit einem halbwegs passablen Reservestab und versprach, bei Gelegenheit einen neuen zu kaufen.

„Ach, wieso dafür noch Geld investieren?", meinte Draco nur. „Ich würde ihn doch eh nicht mehr lange benutzen."

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen bekümmerten Harry diese Worte wirklich. Warum nur hatte Draco so wenig Lebenswillen?

Abgesehen von diesem unerfreulichen Ereignis verlief der Tag aber relativ friedlich und zu Harrys Beruhigung ohne einen Anfall Dracos.

ooOOoo

„Du hast eine fürchterliche Handschrift."

Harry stöhnte innerlich genervt auf, zeigte aber nach außen nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung.

„Und? Bisher konnte sie jeder lesen, der musste", entgegnete er reichlich kühl.

Er wartete nun schon den dritten Tag auf Tonks und musste sich eingestehen, dass Draco anfing ihn wirklich zu nerven. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel negative Stimmung verbreiten? Und das 24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche, kurzum ununterbrochen? Er wusste, dass er nur die erste Aussage tatsächlich bestätigen konnte, aber das war seinem gematerten Verstand bereits völlig egal.

Er registrierte den geringschätzigen Blick Dracos, als der endlich hinter seinem Stuhl verschwand und sich deutlich gelangweilt wieder in den Sessel sinken ließ.

Harry zerbrach sich jetzt schon geraume Zeit darüber den Schädel mit was er seinen Mitbewohner sinnvoll beschäftigen könnte.

Viel war ihm bisher nicht eingefallen.

„Mir ist langweilig."

Harry legte seine Feder beiseite und schloss die Augen, die Hände flach auf den Schreibtisch gepresst und zählte ganz langsam bis zehn.

„Dann beschäftige dich mit irgendetwas."

„Und womit?", erwiderte der Blonde und warf einen bedeutsamen Blick in das unordentliche Arbeitszimmer.

„Himmel, du wirst doch irgendetwas gerne machen?" Harry bemerkte überrascht, dass Draco auf seine Worte hin begann unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her zu rutschen.

„Was?", fragte er ungeduldig und ziemlich rüde.

„Na ja, ich hab immer ganz gern Querflöte gespielt...", murmelte Draco.

Harry wiederstand dem Drang sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen.

Querflöte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Er seufzte. Aber welche Wahl hatte er denn? Immerhin, jemand, der Flöte spielte, konnte weder meckern noch sarkastische, ironische oder gar zynische Kommentare von sich geben – er konnte schlichtweg überhaupt nicht sprechen.

Weiter kam Harry mit seinen Überlegungen erst einmal jedoch nicht, denn es klopfte an der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers.

„Herein."

„Hallo!" Tonks steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

Harry grinste. „Komm rein." Er erhob sich und zauberte eben noch einen Stuhl für Tonks herbei.

„Und? Wie geht's euch beiden?", fragte Tonks fröhlich.

„Ich merke zumindest nicht, dass ich mit einem Bein schon im Grab stehe", antwortete Draco betont munter.

Tonks warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu, dann sah sie Harry, der sich inzwischen wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschanzt hatte, beinahe mitleidsvoll an.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur die Schultern.

Tonks lächelte, dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. „Was wolltest du wissen, Harry? Ich hatte dir im St. Mungo ja eigentlich schon das wichtigste erzählt..."

Auch der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen war ernst geworden. „Wer war nach mir für den Einsatz verantwortlich?"

Tonks sah ihn fragend an, antwortete aber: „Campbell."

Harry nickte. Das hatte er vermutet, auch, wenn es noch nicht viel heißen musste. Die Auroren waren in der Regel in Trupps unterteilt, die meist auf irgendetwas spezialisiert waren und jeder dieser Trupps unterstand einem sogenannten Abteilungsleiter. Harry selbst gehörte zu den wenigen, die fast nur Einzelaufträge bekamen. Campbell jedenfalls war zwar ein hohes Tier im Ministerium, aber keinesfalls Abteilungsleiter oder gar Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, das war derzeit ein gewisser Ted Neill.

Campbell gehörte zu den Leuten, die Aufträge zwischen den Abteilungen organisierten und zum Teil auch leiteten. Normalfall waren das sehr große Aufträge – sollte es irgendwann einmal zu einem letzten endscheidenden großen Schlag gegen Voldemort kommen, würde ihn jemand wie Campbell leiten.

Tonks sah förmlich wie sich die Rädchen hinter Harrys Stirn drehten.

„Was willst du eigentlich wirklich wissen?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

Harry sah sie leicht überrascht an. Dann lächelte er sanft.

„Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass du mich durchschaust. Ich frage mich eigentlich nur, wer die Erforschung der Gruft in Auftrag gegeben hat." – und wer Draco diesem Auftrag zugeteilt hatte, ergänzte er in Gedanken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", meinte Tonks überrascht. „Warum?"

Harry schüttelte nur unbestimmt den Kopf.

„Hast du heute Zeit?", fragte er dann.

Tonks sah auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist jetzt kurz nach 10 Uhr morgens. Bis zum frühen Nachmittag hätte ich schon Zeit... weswegen?"

„Ich hatte vor, dich zu bitten, ein paar Stunden auf Draco aufzupassen, ich muss ein paar Dinge erledigen."

Tonks Blick unter gehobenen Augenbrauen war mehr als skeptisch.

Harry seufzte. „Du musst ihm nur etwas von diesem Trank hier geben, wenn er einen Anfall hat." Harry deutete auf die kleine Flasche, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Er hatte für jeden Raum so eine kleine Flasche abgefüllt, damit er die große nicht immer mit sich herumschleppen musste.

„Es dauert auch nicht lange", flehte Harry beinahe.

Tonks grinste. „Na gut, aber sieh' zu, dass du beizeiten wieder hier bist."

Harry nickte und ehe Tonks oder Draco noch irgendetwas einwenden konnten, war er aus dem Arbeitszimmer verschwunden.

Tonks warf Draco einen langen Blick zu. „Mach mir ja keinen Ärger – dann lass ich dich auch in Ruhe."

Draco sah sie nur einen Moment von sehr weit oben herab an, dann angelte er nach einem Buch aus dem Regal hinter ihm und vergrub sich darin.

ooOOoo

Derweil trug Harry bereits seinen warmen Winterumhang und streute Flohpulver in den Kamin in der Küche, in dem er nur für diesen Zweck ein Feuer entzündet hatte.

„Ministerium, Eingangshalle!", rief er und trat in die Flammen.

ooOOoo

Mad-Eye Moody saß in seinem Büro – glücklicherweise keine dieser furchtbaren Bürozellen – und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn erfreulicherweise aus seiner Lethargie.

„Herein!", schnarrte er.

Dann starrte er einen Moment lang irritiert die Person an, die in sein Büro getreten war.

„Harry?"

„Stör ich?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige gut gelaunt.

„Nein, keineswegs, ich war nur überrascht. Du hattest doch Urlaub genommen?"

Harry nickte und setzte sich Moody gegenüber auf den Besucherstuhl.

„Allerdings will ich etwas nachprüfen."

„Das da wäre?", hakte Moody nach.

„Ich will wissen, wer hinter der Grufterforschung steht – und hinter der Einbeziehung Dracos bei diesem Auftrag."

Moody warf seinem Untergebenen einen langen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Warum das?", fragte er schließlich.

„Weil ich glaube, dass da irgendwer irgendwas gedreht hat." Harry verdrehte die Augen, als er Moodys skeptisch-vorwurfsvolles Gesicht sah. „Ich weiß, was für einen Verdacht ich hier ausspreche, aber kommt es dir nicht auch ein bisschen sehr komisch vor, dass ausgerechnet Draco zwingend diesem Auftrag ausführen musste, während ich mir alle anderen aussuchen konnte? Zudem weiß eigentlich jeder, dass wir uns nicht allzu gut verstehen."

„Ich gebe zu, das Ganze war recht ungewöhnlich, aber so einen Verdacht zu äußern ist gefährlich, Harry. Außerdem, was für eine Absicht unterstellst du dieser Fingierung? Dass Malfoy verletzt werden sollte? Dass er sterben sollte?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich weiß es auch nicht genau... aber ich hab ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache und ich werde dem nachgehen!"

„Harry-"

„Das ist meine Entscheidung, Moody!"

„Ja, und _ich_ darf sie ausbaden!"

„Dann werde ich hinterher halt kündigen!"

Moody sah Harry mit offenem Mund an. „Bist du des Wahnsinns?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", entgegnete Harry sarkastisch.

Moody brummte.

„Junge, bitte gehe das Ganze langsam und behutsam an. Was bringt es dir, wenn du jetzt jemanden vor den Kopf stößt?"

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit!"

„Und warum kommst du dann überhaupt zu mir, wenn du doch sowieso deinen Kopf durchsetzen willst?", fragte Moody, nun deutlich gereizt.

„Weil ich deine Meinung hören wollte. Und weil ich mir ein bisschen Hilfe erhofft habe", antwortete Harry.

„Hilfe!", schnaubte Moody. „Soll ich etwa zu Ted gehen und ihn fragen, warum Draco Malfoy seiner Meinung nach halb tot bei Harry Potter zuhause herumliegt und ob er zufällig etwas damit zu tun hat? Wie zur Hölle stellst du dir das vor?"

Harry sah Moody kühl an.

„Ich hab schon verstanden. Lass es gut sein, ich komm alleine klar."

Er erhob sich ruckartig.

„Harry!", rief Moody ihm noch hinterher, doch der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte seinen Vorgesetzten und verließ dessen Büro.

Oh, er hasste diese Speichelleckerei. Warum konnte man denn nicht zum Leiter der Aurorenzentrale gehen und ihn fragen, was man wissen wollte? Weil der sich dann auf den Schlips getreten fühlen würde? Na und?

Böse Blicke um sich werfend folgte er dem Gang weiter nach links, wo sich irgendwo auch Ted Neills Büro befand. Er würde ihn fragen und basta.

Ein wenig über sich selbst erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er das mit der Kündigung vorhin durchaus ernst gemeint hatte. Er liebte seine Arbeit zwar sehr, auch wenn sie gefährlich war, aber _so_ wollte er sie nicht machen müssen.

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Er stand vor der Tür zu Ted Neills Büro.

Und ihm kamen langsam Zweifel.

Natürlich könnte er fragen, aber würde er eine Antwort bekommen? Wenn tatsächlich etwas an seiner Vermutung dran war, dann sicher nicht. Eher würde er suspendiert werden – was aufgrund seiner Beurlaubung seine Situation nicht maßgeblich ändern würde. Und über eine Kündigung hatte er ja eben gerade selbst noch nachgedacht... Harry seufzte.

Irgendwie war diese ganze Situation unheimlich verfahren.

„Mr Potter!"

Harry fuhr herum.

Da stand direkt hinter ihm und einigermaßen überrascht Ted Neill.

Neill war nicht mehr jung an Jahren, sah aber immer noch unbestreitbar gut aus (weswegen ihm auch so manche Aurorin förmlich zu Füßen lag...). Er hatte dunkles, ordentlich zurückgekämmtes Haar und trug des öfteren einen recht ernsten Gesichtsausdruck spazieren, der von den altersbedingten Fältchen in sein Gesicht nur noch verstärkt wurde.

Das Schicksal hatte Harry die Entscheidung also abgenommen. Nun, er würde aus der Situation heraus entscheiden müssen, was er fragen _konnte_ und was er nicht fragen _durfte_.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten Urlaub genommen?", fuhr Neill fort, als Harry nicht antwortete.

„Ja, habe ich auch... aber ich wollte mit Ihnen reden." Harry sah seinen Vorgesetzten ernst an.

Der hob nur fragend die Augenbrauen, trat dann an Harry vorbei und öffnete seine Bürotür.

Mit einer Handbewegung und einem Nicken bedeutete er Harry einzutreten und folgte dem jungen Auroren dann selbst.

„Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er, als Harry vor seinem Schreibtisch platz

genommen hatte.

„Ich... ähm, wissen Sie, was mit Mr Malfoy passiert ist?", fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher.

Ted Neill konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er Harry Potter wirklich gut kannte, seiner Meinung nach konnte das wohl niemand, aber er registrierte diese kleine Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme und seinen Worten durchaus als Seltenheit.

Er ahnte, dass dem jungen Mann etwas wichtiges auf dem Herzen lag.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass Mr Malfoy von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, der anscheinend die Funktionstüchtigkeit seines Herzens beeinträchtigt. Und ich bin ebenfalls darüber informiert, dass er nunmehr bei Ihnen untergekommen ist. Ich persönlich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee. Vielleicht gibt das Ihnen beiden Gelegenheit, Ihre alte Feindseeligkeit aus der Welt zu schaffen." Er lächelte flüchtig.

Harry nickte gedankenverloren.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht fragen sollte, aber haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum ich mir als Leiter der Grufterforschungsmission zwar aussuchen konnte wen ich sonst noch mitnehme, Mr Malfoy aber _zwingend_ von Anfang an zur Gruppe gehörte?"

Das überraschte Neill dann doch.

„Unterstellen Sie jemandem aus dem _Ministerium_ die _Absicht_ Mr Malfoy umzubringen?", fragte er einigermaßen scharf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es kam mir nur suspekt vor und ich wollte der Sache nachgehen."

„Hm", machte Neill. „Für den Auftrag an sich war Campbell verantwortlich... ich bin in keiner Weise in diese Sache involviert, insofern kann ich Ihnen zum Zeitpunkt sehr wenig dazu sagen. Aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich versuchen, Nachforschungen anzustellen."

Harry sah Neill überrascht an.

„Nun schauen Sie nicht so! Ich leite diesen Saustall hier immerhin und wenn auch nur der kleinste Verdacht aufkommt, dass hier jemand intrigiert, dann kratzt das gehörig an meiner Ehre!" Er lachte leise. „Außerdem mag ich Campbell eh nicht."

Jetzt starrte Harry den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale entgeistert an.

Der jedoch beobachtete den jungen Mann nur amüsiert.

„Was ist los, Mr Potter? Haben Sie von mir etwa mehr Speichelleckerei erwartet? Wissen Sie, ich bin inzwischen das höchste Tier hier und außer dem Zaubereiminister brauche ich schlicht vor niemandem mehr Männchen machen." Er seufzte. „Aber es ist schon traurig... dummerweise sind die inneren Strukturen nun einmal wie sie sind und es würde uns in unserer jetzigen Situation viel zu viel Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit kosten, etwas zu verbessern. Wir haben ja schon alle Hände voll zu tun, um uns von Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, nicht allzu sehr unterbuttern zu lassen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Harrys Gedanken rasten förmlich. Etwas stand jetzt jedenfalls fest. Ted Neill hatte nichts mit einer möglichen Verschwörung zu tun. Stattdessen hatte er Harry tatsächlich Hilfe angeboten. Und er hatte die Aurorenzentrale mit recht spitz kritisiert... saß Harry hier im richtigen Film?

Neill hatte einen Moment lang gewartet, ob noch irgendein Einwand seitens Harry kam, aber es folgte nur Schweigen.

„Nun denn, ich werde also Nachforschungen in die Wege leiten und Sie informieren, falls etwas dabei heraus kommt." Er grinste jungenhaft. „Und wenn Ihnen wiedereinmal etwas suspekt vorkommt, dann steht Ihnen meine Bürotür immer offen. Ich mag junge Leute, die auch mal den Mut haben, etwas gegen die graue Eminenz – soll heißen, ihre Vorgesetzten – zu sagen und nicht nur zu allem Ja und Amen." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er Harry die Tür.

„Vielen Dank, Mr Neill", sagte Harry schließlich und schüttelte dem älteren Auroren die Hand. Der grinste freundlich. „Kein Problem."

ooOOoo

Harry legte schnellen Schrittes den kurzen Weg zwischen der Straßenlaterne, in deren Nähe er immer apparierte und seiner Haustür zurück. Es hatte inzwischen tatsächlich angefangen zu schneien. Kleine angenehm kalte Eiskristalle fielen sehr, sehr leise und gemächlich auf den Gehweg und sprenkelten ihn weiß.

Normalerweise wäre Harry vielleicht sogar ein Weilchen hier draußen stehen geblieben und hätte dem leicht hypnotisierenden Fallen der Schneeflocken zugesehen.

Aber er war schon später dran, als er sein sollte und Tonks würde ihn dafür wahrscheinlich ein halbes Jahr lang mit bösen Blicken erdolchen.

Grund für sein Zuspätkommen war die längliche schwarze Schatulle unter seinem Arm.

‚Eine Querflöte!', dachte er wieder kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte in der Winkelgasse tatsächlich eine gefunden – ohne magischen Krimskrams. Es hätte ihm ja keinen Gewinn gebracht, hätte sich das Ding nach ein paar Minuten oder der ersten falsch gespielten Note selbst in die Luft gejagt, oder wenn es statt ganz normale Töne von sich zu geben, miaute... man musste staunen über die unmöglichen Ideen auf die manche Zauberer kamen.

Inzwischen hatte er die Haustür erreicht und als er einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter zurückwarf überkam ihn beinahe weihnachtliche Stimmung.

Immerhin, der Dezember hatte bereits begonnen, bis Weihnachten würden kaum drei Wochen vergehen.

Harry seufzte leise und betrat das Haus.

Eilig durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und stieg dann, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinauf.

Als er ohne anzuklopfen sein Arbeitszimmer betrat, bot sich ihm ein recht amüsanter Anblick.

Sowohl Tonks als auch Draco waren eingeschlafen.

Tonks saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, das Kinn war ihr auf die Brust gesackt, was sich wohl heute Abend in Form von Nackenschmerzen bemerkbar machen würde. Draco dagegen hing mehr in seinem Sessel, als dass er saß, das Buch war zu Boden gefallen und er schnarchte leise.

Leise stellte Harry die Schatulle ab und trug Draco hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn kurzerhand so wie er war, in Jeans und Pullover, ins Bett legte und zudeckte.

Dann kehrte er in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und rüttelte Tonks vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, an der Schulter.

„Ha?", schreckte Tonks hoch.

„Guten Morgen", meinte Harry leicht süffisant.

Tonks gähnte ausgiebig.

„Hilfe, es will mich fressen!", rief Harry theatralisch.

Tonks schnaubte. „Ist es denn schon ein ‚Guter Morgen'?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher ein guter Abend."

Er grinste. „Ihr zwei beiden habt euch ja anscheinend doch ganz gut verstanden. Muss ich mir merken, wenn ich wiedermal jemanden brauche, der auf ihn aufpasst."

Tonks sah ihn schockiert an. „Wiedermal?"

Harry lachte nur. „Wie geht es deinem Nacken, es sah relativ unbequem aus, wie du da geschlafen hast."

Tonks drehte ein paar Mal den Kopf, ihr Mund verzog sich dabei etwas.

„Hnn, geht schon, ich wird's überleben. Hast du erreicht, was du wolltest?"

„Zum Teil, ja." Er lächelte.

„Und?" Tonks sah ihn gespannt an.

„Top secret", erwiderte Harry immer noch lächelnd.

Tonks machte zwar ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, akzeptierte Harrys Worte aber und erhob sich.

„Also dann, Harry. Mach's gut." Sie zog ihn kurz an sich, dann winkte sie ihm zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry nahm die Schatulle wieder an sich und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

Er fühlte sich angenehm erschöpft und wollte sich ein wenig ausruhen. Die Schatulle legte er auf das Nachtschränkchen, zog seine Pantoffeln aus und ließ sich neben Draco aufs Bett fallen.

„Und? Was hast du herausgefunden?"

Harry schreckte hoch.

„Du bist wach?", stellte er wenig geistreich fest.

Sein Blick begegnete den grauen Iriden Dracos, die ihn gespannt ansahen.

„Was soll ich schon groß herausgefunden haben? Für den Auftrag war Campbell verantwortlich und ansonsten ist weiter nicht viel wichtiges passiert. Ach, ich hab dir was mitgebracht, Moment..." Harry drehte sich um und griff nach der schwarzen Schatulle.

„Bitteschön", sagte er lächelnd und hielt sie dem Blonden hin.

„Was – ", wollte Draco fragen, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach auf!"

Draco machte immer noch keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren, geschweige denn die Schatulle zu nehmen und sie zu öffnen und so drückte Harry den Verschluss nach oben und hob den Deckel.

In der mit dunkelgrünem Samt ausgeschlagenen Schatulle 1 lag eine wunderschöne Querflöte.

Das glänzende silberne Metall war mit filigranen Gravierungen versehen, die das Auge verwirrten, betrachtete man sie zu lange.

Draco schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Was soll das?", fragte Draco im selben Moment. Harry sah ihn irritiert an.

„Warum hast du eine Querflöte gekauft? Und noch dazu so eine? _Wozu_?", konkretisierte Draco seine Frage leise.

„Weil du gesagt hast, dass du gern Querflöte spielen würdest", antwortete Harry mit leicht fragendem Ton in der Stimme.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich gerne gespielt _habe_, das ist ein Unterschied."

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen, hütete sich aber, das auch tatsächlich zu tun.

„Und warum willst du jetzt nicht mehr spielen?"

Draco sah Harry direkt an. „Welchen Sinn hätte das jetzt noch?"

Langsam aber sicher stieg Harrys Blutdruck. Spielte der Blonde _schon wieder_ darauf an, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben haben würde, dass ja sowieso alles sinnlos war und dass er ja besser früher als später sterben wollte?

„Welchen Sinn hat Musik denn im Allgemeinen?", konterte er. Er war selbst überrascht, wie scharf seine Worte klangen. „Ich dachte bisher immer, sie solle einen erfreuen, entspannen, inspirieren...", fuhr er ruhiger fort.

Draco sah ihn nur traurig und mit einem seltsam leeren Ausdruck in den Augen an und drehte sich dann weg.

Harry starrte auf den Körper des anderen, der nun wieder zurück in seine Kissen gesunken war.

Dann schüttelte er betrübt den Kopf, nahm aber trotz Dracos Worten die Flöte aus der Schatulle und legte sie behutsam neben dessen Kopfkissen.

Seufzend erhob er sich.

„Ich geh' uns was zum Abendessen machen." Er verließ das Zimmer.

ooOOoo

Etwas drang in seine Träume. Ein Hauch einer Melodie, sanft und wehmütig. Als würde jemand einen Verlust beklagen...

Verlust...

Urplötzlich überkam ihn die Angst vor einem solchen.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Sah den Bruchteil eines Herzschlags lang nichts, dann zerrissen die Schleier über seinen Augen und er sah sich um.

Das Fenster war offen und die Vorhänge zurückgezogen, sie wurden sanft vom Wind hin und her geschaukelt. Der Vollmond leuchtete leicht bläulich durch einen Wolkenschleier ins Zimmer und tauchte es in ein beinahe magisches Licht.

Die leichten Flötentöne die durch die Luft schwebten, wie die Schneeflocken, denen Harry am Abend noch so wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte, schienen ihn förmlich zu umarmen, so warm und liebevoll wurden sie geblasen.

Und sie lenkten seinen Blick unabwendbar zu der Person, die sie erzeugte.

Draco saß auf dem Fensterbrett, den Kopf versonnen an den Fensterrahmen gelehnt und das Gesicht hinaus in die Nacht gewandt.

Harry fragte sich, was er dort sehen mochte. Falls er die Augen nicht geschlossen hatte.

Die Melodie begann sich zu verändern, verlor etwas von ihrer Wärme und Leichtigkeit, gewann dagegen etwas an bedrückender Schwermut, die Harry das Herz schwer machte.

Ihn leicht zittern ließ.

Erschaudernd registrierte er die Kälte im Schlafzimmer.

Draco trug nur einen dünnen Schlafanzug, der regelmäßig im Wind flatterte und aufgebläht wurde.

Automatisch griff Harry nach der weichen Tagesdecke und trat leise hinter Draco.

Behutsam berührte er den blonden jungen Mann an der Schulter, aber der fuhr trotzdem erschrocken zusammen und hielt in seinem Flötenspiel inne.

Harry legte ihm wortlos die Decke über die Schultern und schlang sie so um seinen Körper, dass der wenigstens halbwegs vor der Kälte geschützt war.

„Spiel ruhig weiter", murmelte Harry.

Er setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl unter dem Fenster und lehnte seinen Kopf gedankenverloren an Dracos Oberschenkel.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen, dann spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Kopf.

„Danke", wisperte es kaum hörbar durch die Nachtluft.

Die Hand zog sich zurück und wieder erfüllte der warme Klang der Flöte das Zimmer.

Ende Kapitel 3

1 Bin mal ganz klischeehaft gewesen in der Auswahl der Farben... hüst

**Lil's kleine Plauderecke, die Dritte: **

hachja Nun sind wir schon mit den wichtigsten Vorarbeiten zuende und in den nächsten Kapiteln löst sich alles auf. Irgendwie hab ich festgestellt, dass ich ziemlich an diesem Geschichtelchen hänge... seufz Insofern werde ich's jetzt erst einmal zuende schreiben... tiefer seufz

Ah, übrigens, war das nicht ein schönes Kapitelende? sich mal eben selbst ein bissel lob

Die Idee eines Querflöte spielenden Dracos gehört im übrigen mir! MIR ganz allein! schaut sich misstrauisch um Kam mir, als ich hörte, dass irgendwer beim Rock mal ne Querflöte mit in die Band hineingenommen hatte. Und da schoss mir das Bild eines Dracos, der Querflöte spielt durch den Kopf und ich dachte ja, das ist es.

Ich muss mich außerdem dafür entschuldigen, dass Moody so OOC geraten ist... dummerweise hätte ich aber mit seiner eigentlichen Art hier nicht viel anfangen können... ich brauchte einen Chef, mit dem Harry über dies und das reden kann und zu dem er ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis haben könnte. Und eh ich mir noch einen neuen Chara ausgedacht hab, hab ich einfach Moody genommen. Wer sagt uns denn, dass der immer so schlimm ist? schwitz

Das Ende steht übrigens fest und ist bereits geschrieben, alles Flehen und Betteln hilf also nix. Sorry. Ich schreib auch mal wieder was mit einem schöneren Ende. Versprochen.

(Wobei ich sagen muss: ICH find's schön.)


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo allerseits. Ja, weil ihr soooo unheimlich fleißig beim Review-Schreiben (für die, die die Ironie nicht erkannt haben, DA ist sie!) wart, gibts jetzt das vierte Kapitel. Das fünfte und letzte habe ich gerade begonnen und bis Mitte/Ende Februar müsste es dann fertig sein, falls mich mangelnde Anteilnahme nicht vorher in ein Krea-tief stürzt. hüst

Jetzt jedenfalls viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

**Autor:** Lillith

**Kapitel:** 4/ 5+ Epilog

**Zusammenfassung/Summary:** Nun, es wird weitergehen, wie es weitergehen wird. Unabwendbares wird folgen... seid gespannt!

**Disclaimer:** s. Kapitel 1

**Spoiler:** s. Kapitel 1

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco; Hermine/Ron…

**Rating:** R oder P-16

**Warnungen: **s. Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Kapitel 4 für euch, meine lieben Leser! Der Kapiteltitel... lasst euch überraschen, ich hab ihn noch mal geändert, erst war er bedeutend optimistischer. hehe

Übrigens muss ich mich für meine kleinen Fehlerchen entschuldigen... hab vor kurzem gesehen, dass ich im 1. Kapitel mal was ziemlich überarbeitet hatte und dann nen Satz stehen lassen habe, der da so nicht mehr hätte stehen dürfen. Sorry... aber ich tippe diese ff gleich, ohne erst handschriftlich zu schreiben (wie normalerweise), da ich z.Z. zu wenig Zeit für eine solche Arbeitsweise habe...

Kapitel 4

Innerlich tot...

_Lass es Liebe sein _

Hast du nur noch einen Tag  
Nur eine Nacht  
Dann lass es Liebe sein

Hättest du nur eine Frage  
Die ich nie zu fragen wage  
Dann lass es Liebe sein

Wenn du gehst  
Wieder gehst  
Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht  
Sag¹s mir oder sag es nicht  
Dreh dich bitte noch mal um  
Und ich seh¹s in deinem Blick  
Lass es Liebe sein  
Lass es Liebe sein

Das ist alles was wir brauchen  
Noch viel mehr als große Worte  
Rosenstolz, „Liebe ist alles"

0

Die nächsten drei Wochen verliefen relativ ereignislos – sah man von den regelmäßigen Reibereien zwischen Harry und Draco ab, die ersteren langsam aber sicher zu zermürben begannen. Zudem hatte der Schwarzhaarige nur selten die Chance seinem Pflegling zu ‚entkommen', er hatte ja Urlaub genommen. Und Dracos Gesundheitszustand hatte sich verschlechtert, er musste inzwischen mindestens zwei Löffel des Trankes einnehmen um die Anfälle zum Abklingen zu bringen.

Hatte Harry geglaubt, er hätte mit dem Kauf der Querflöte einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht, in diesem Falle ein wenig mehr Lebensfreude und das Ablegen der permanenten schlechten Laune Dracos, so hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht.

Der Blondschopf spielte zwar regelmäßig (und hielt in dieser Zeit Gott sei Dank die Klappe) aber die Musik wurde zusehends depressiver und schwerer.

Sie drückte sogar Harry regelrecht nieder.

Und das in der Adventszeit.

Nicht dass Harry mit seiner eigenbrötlerischen Lebensweise irgendwie an Weihnachten hing, zumindest seit er allein wohnte nicht, in Hogwarts war das etwas anderes gewesen, aber er hätte schon einiges für eine ein wenig friedlichere Stimmung gegeben, die durch seine hübsche Dekoration in Form von ein paar schlicht geschmückten Tannenzweigen, einer aus Holz geschnitzten Spieldose 1 und ein paar weihnachtlichen Kerzenständern durchaus aufkommen hätte können.

Noch dazu hatte sich Ted Neill seit ihrem Gespräch im Ministerium nicht mehr gemeldet und langsam wurde Harry unruhig. Was bedeutete sein langes Schweigen? Dass es da tatsächlich Unstimmigkeiten gab? Dass es nichts dergleichen gab?

Harry wusste es nicht und so grübelte er. Saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer, ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten mit dem Rücken zur Tür, den Blick nach draußen auf das Schneegestöber gerichtet und grübelte.

Er musste zugeben, dass er es inzwischen ein wenig bereute, Draco bei sich aufgenommen zu haben. Er hatte nicht vermutet, dass sich das so nervenaufreibend gestalten würde.

Aber irgendwie machte er sich auch Sorgen um Draco. Logischerweise, denn wäre ihm dieser depressive Holzkopf egal, wäre er selbst wohl kaum mit den Nerven am Ende.

Warum er sich Sorgen machte?

Nun, über _diese_ Frage dachte er lieber _erst gar nicht_ nach.

Stattdessen lenkte er seine Gedanken etwas krampfhaft auf eine Idee, die ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herumspukte...

ooOOoo

„Zieh dich warm an!"

Draco, der gerade in der Küche vorm warmen Kamin saß, den Harry nun doch regelmäßig jeden Morgen anfeuerte, da der Blondschopf sich gern hier unten aufhielt, sah seinen ‚Pfleger' geschockt an.

„Was?"

„Du sollst dich erheben, einen warmen Mantel anziehen, Schal umbinden und die Handschuhe nicht vergessen, ist nämlich ziemlich kalt draußen." Harry grinste ihn an.

„Ich habe seit vier Wochen dieses Haus nicht verlassen...", wandte Draco ein.

„Und? Dann wird's doch Zeit, dass du mal wieder nach draußen kommst."

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Draco.

Harry warf ihm nur einen auffordernden Blick zu, schwieg sich aber ansonsten aus.

Deutlich wiederwillig erhob Draco sich und nahm den Mantel entgegen, den Harry ihm hinhielt. „... und so jemand will einen Todkranken pflegen... unverantwortlich..."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, mein Bester. Du hast in diesen vier Wochen so viel schlechte Laune und Miesepetrigkeit in diesem Haus verbreitet, dass meine Geduld langsam am Ende angekommen ist. Anscheinend bekommt es dir nicht, solange drinnen zu bleiben."

Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte: „Und du glaubst tatsächlich, _das hier_ würde daran etwas ändern?"

Harry ging nicht darauf ein, sondern verschwand kurz zur Garderobe auf dem Gang. Als er wieder die Küche betrat, trug er seinen eigenen dunkelbraunen weichen Ledermantel und hatte sowohl Schal als auch Handschuhe für Draco dabei.

Draco nahm den dunkelgrünen Schal und die schwarzen Handschuhe mit düsterem Gesicht entgegen.

Harry lachte leise, um sich von seiner inneren Unruhe abzulenken. Würde seine Rechnung aufgehen? Er wollte, dass Draco wenigstens an Weihnachten ein wenig Lebensmut fassen konnte. Warum musste das so kompliziert sein?

Er ergriff Dracos Unterarm und zog ihn hinter sich her die Treppe herunter und durch die Eingangshalle.

Draußen war es tatsächlich bitterkalt. Die Sonne hatte ihren täglichen Spaziergang übers Firmament bereits beendet, sodass Draco ohne das Licht der Straßenlaternen nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen gesehen hätte.

„Hast du das Zeug mitgenommen?", fragte der Blonde nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, in der er mehr hinter als neben Harry hergestolpert war.

Harry nickte und lächelte Draco beruhigend zu.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, hm. Wenigstens die nächsten paar Stunden nicht."

Draco sah Harry überrascht an, doch der lächelte weiterhin und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Harry beobachtete von der Seite, wie Draco sich anscheinend verlegen abwandte und seine Umgebung betrachtete.

Sicherlich wusste er nicht, wohin Harry wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige wagte zu bezweifeln, dass er sich in London wirklich auskannte.

Und das gemütliche kleine Restaurant ganz in der Nähe des Trafalgar Square kannte er garantiert nicht.

Auf dem zentralen Platz angekommen, blieben sie kurz bei der riesigen mit Tausenden von Lichtern geschmückten Tanne stehen. 2

„Schön", murmelte Draco.

Harry lächelte. Dann würde er dieses Jahr wohl sogar einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen.

Mit sanftem Druck zog er den Blonden weiter.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich, wohin wir wollen?", fragte Draco genervt.

„Wir sind schon da", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

Draco sah lediglich eine Holztür, beschlagenen mit einer verschnörkelten Messingverzierung.

Aus den Fenstern in der Wand daneben drang kaum Licht.

„Da rein?" Sein Ton machte mehr als deutlich klar, was er von dieser Idee hielt.

Harry seufzte theatralisch. „Ja, genau da rein."

Keinen Widerspruch duldend öffnete er die Tür und trat mit Draco im Schlepptau in den sich dahinter befindenden Gang.

„Ein Restaurant?", fragte Draco überrascht, als er den Auszug aus der Speisekarte an der Wand erspäht hatte.

Harry nickte. „Zieh' deinen Mantel aus!"

Draco ergab sich in sein Schicksal und schlüpfte aus dem dicken Kleidungsstück.

Ganz so schlecht wie von außen sah es ja noch nicht einmal aus. Die Wände waren sauber gekalkt, in schmiedeeisernen Halterungen hingen Fackeln – schien irgend so eine Mittelalterschenke zu sein.

Sie betraten hintereinander den Schankraum.

Es wirkte alles sehr gemütlich, was sicher nicht nur vom schummrigen Licht herrührte. Trotzdem war es nicht direkt düster, nur eben nicht so hell, wie in den Nobelrestaurants, die Draco bisher gekannt hatte.

Der Wirt, ein recht junger Mann von Anfang dreißig mit braunen Locken, sah auf.

„Harry!", rief er erfreut.

„Hallo, Noël", begrüßte Harry den Wirt. „Haben Sie einen Tisch für uns frei?"

„Natürlich!", der Braunhaarige grinste breit. „Derselbe wie immer?"

Harry nickte und Noël führte sie an einen Tisch in einer gemütlichen Nische, die vom Rest des Raumes ein wenig abgegrenzt war.

Außer ihnen saßen noch drei Paare und eine vierköpfige Familie in dem Restaurant.

Harry und Draco nahmen Platz und Noël beeilte sich, ihnen zwei Karten zu bringen.

„Wissen Sie schon, was Sie trinken wollen?", fragte er.

„Wir nehmen einen trockenen Rotwein, denke ich", antwortete Harry und warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, dieser nickte jedoch nur. „Und dazu jeweils ein Glas Wasser", fügte Harry hinzu.

Noël nickte und verschwand.

Über seine geöffnete Speisekarte hinweg musterte Harry Draco.

Er wusste nicht so recht, ob seine Idee angeschlagen hatte. Direkt zu freuen schien sich der andere ja nicht.

Allerdings hatte er sich jetzt anscheinend beobachtet gefühlt und sah auf.

Einen langen Moment lang war Harry fasziniert von dem hellen Grau, das ihm entgegenfunkelte. Dann erst registrierte er die fragend hochgezogene Braue seines Schützlings.

„Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte Draco sarkastisch.

Etwas zu schnell schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, nein." Der Schwarzhaarige trat sich selbst gedanklich in den Hintern und senkte seinen Blick auf die Speisekarte.

Er wusste zwar auch so, was er nehmen würde, aber ehe Draco ihn noch einmal dabei erwischte, wie er ihn _anstarrte_...

Noël kam zurück und mit einem ‚bitteschön' stellte er die langstieligen, bauchigen Weingläser vor ihnen hin und schenkte ein.

„Na, Harry, auch beim Essen dasselbe wie immer?", fragte er dann grinsend.

Harry nickte nur.

Draco bestellte mit Pinienkernen, Korinthen und Parmaschinken gefülltes Lammschnitzel. 3

„Die Speisekarte ist nicht schlecht", meinte Draco leise, als Noël gegangen war.

Harry grinste. „Sag bloß, dieses Restaurant besteht unter deinen anspruchsvollen Augen?"

Draco warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu. „Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen."

Harry seufzte lautlos, dann hob er sein Glas.

Sie stießen an, die Gläser erzeugten ein feines, hohes ‚Pling'.

„Auf dich", murmelte Harry.

Draco schwieg, seine Wangen färbten sich allerdings leicht dunkler.

Für einige Zeit drängte sich ein zähes, unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen sie.

Schließlich sah Draco Harry direkt in die Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr innerlich unter dem traurigen Ausdruck in den hellgrauen Iriden zusammen. Es war, als würde die Melancholie, die tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit ihn herunter ziehen, dorthin, wo Draco bereits hinabgesunken war.

„Warum auf mich?"

Harry glaubte einen Moment sich verhört zu haben, so leise hatte der Blonde gesprochen.

„Warum auf meine Existenz?"

Diese Frage stand wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen.

Harrys Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem weichen, zaghaften Hauch eines Lächelns. „Weil du leben wirst!"

Draco sah ihn entgeistert an. „Wie kannst du daran glauben?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, obwohl er nur leise gesprochen hatte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„So, die Herren, einmal das Lammschnitzel und die gebratene Perlhuhnbrust!", ertönte Noëls Stimme neben ihnen und unterbrach die beiden vorerst.

„Guten Appetit!"

Harry nickte Noël dankend zu, dann wandten sich beide ihrem Essen zu, welches sehr schweigsam verlief.

Schließlich legte Harry Gabel und Messer beiseite und stützte das Kinn auf die ineinander verschränkten Finger, die Arme dabei mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützend. Sein Blick fixierte Draco.

„Was?", fragte der Blonde tonlos.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich damit nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass du stirbst." Er lächelte. Draco hatte sein Besteck losgelassen, seine Augen klebten an denen Harrys. „Du... wirst doch sicherlich einiges durchgemacht haben. Zumindest", beeilte der Schwarzhaarige sich, hinzu zu fügen, „kann man nicht sagen, dass du den leichten Weg gewählt hast..."

Draco schien sich langsam zu fangen, dann lächelte er ein wenig.

„Neugier tötet die Katze, Harry." 4

Harry hob irritiert eine Augenbraue.

Draco seufzte und sah auf seinen Teller. „Du willst wissen, was in mir vorgeht, wie mein Leben ausgesehen hat", stellte er fest.

Ja, das wollte Harry. Obwohl es ihm selbst bis eben gerade nicht wirklich klar gewesen war.

Draco sah auf. „Nicht heute, Harry, bitte."

Harry nickte ernst. „Ist schon okay."

Der Rest des Essens verlief hauptsächlich in einvernehmlichem Schweigen.

Schließlich zahlte Harry und unterhielt sich ein Weilchen mit Noël, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Die Kälte draußen griff mit eisigen Klauen nach ihnen.

Harry fühlte sich einen Moment lang, als wären diese Klauen tatsächlich Wirklichkeit geworden, als er einen Griff an seinem Mantelärmel spürte.

„Draco?", fragte er dann besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Blonde taumelte.

Harry griff nach seinen Schultern und hielt ihn fest.

„Ein Anfall?" Seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren unnatürlich laut.

Draco nickte schwach, dann sackte er in Harrys Armen zusammen.

Der Schwarzhaarige kramte hektisch nach dem Fläschchen, das er eingesteckt hatte, entkorkte es und flößte Draco etwas des Inhalts ein.

Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es ein Weilchen dauern konnte, bis der Blondschopf wieder ganz bei Kräften war und Apparieren kam in dessen Zustand nicht in Frage, also hob er sich den beinah erschreckend leichten Körper auf die Arme und trug Draco so durch das Straßengewirr Londons.

„Lass mich bitte runter", murmelte Draco nach etwa fünf Minuten.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", stieß Harry unter leisem Keuchen hervor. Auf die Dauer wog Draco doch ein bisschen mehr als vermutet...

Draco zappelte ein wenig, hatte aber nicht genug Kraft um sich wirklich zu wehren. Schließlich schien er aufzugeben und hielt still.

Harry war heilfroh darüber, denn langsam wurden seine Arme schwer wie Blei. Er unterdrückte den Wunsch nach einer Rast mit purer Willenskraft und setzte Draco erst ab, als sie vor der Haustür des alten Black-Hauses standen.

Draco hielt sich an Harrys Arm fest, während dieser die Tür öffnete, dann ließ er sich widerspruchslos von ihm stützen.

ooOOoo

Harry warf einen langen Blick auf den Kalender in der Küche. 23. Dezember 2001. Morgen war Heiligabend. Harry seufzte. Draußen versteckte sich die Sonne noch hinter dem Horizont, nicht besonders verwunderlich im Winter und um 6 Uhr morgens.

Draco schlief noch, kein Wunder nach dem gestrigen Anfall. Harry spürte ein beständiges Ziehen in den Armen. Muskelkater. Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und rührte in seinem schwarzen Kaffee herum.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn zu alledem trieb. Er hatte Tonks gerade einen Brief geschickt, in dem er sie bat, einen Weihnachtsbaum für ihn zu besorgen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich dazu aufgerafft, als er gerade hier eingezogen war, seitdem hatte ihn die weihnachtliche Stimmung nicht mehr erreichen können. Und nun wollte er extra für Draco, nur weil der gestern beim Anblick der Tanne auf dem Trafalgar Square „Schön" gemurmelt hatte, einen Baum haben...

Nochmals seufzend stand er auf und richtete mit wenigen Handgriffen ein Frühstückstablett für den Blonden her.

Er wollte gerade noch eine Tasse Kakao aufgießen, als er ein leichtes Klopfen hinter sich hörte. Überrascht drehte er sich um.

Im Türrahmen stand Tonks, eingemummt in einen dicken Wintermantel, das bonbonpinke Haar von einer Wollmütze beinahe vollständig verdeckt. Hinter ihr lugten ein paar grüne Äste hervor.

„Der Weihnachtsbaumlieferservice!", rief sie fröhlich.

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Himmel, bist du gleich aufgesprungen, als Hedwig angekommen ist?", fragte er.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich musste sowieso früh raus, auf mich wartet noch ein Auftrag so kurz vor Heiligabend. Und da ich nicht wusste, ob ich hinterher noch Zeit für deinen kleinen Besorgungstrip habe, bin ich lieber gleich gegangen."

Harry nickte. „Dankeschön." Er umarmte Tonks kurz. „Und pass auf dich auf!"

Tonks nickte lächelnd und nachdem sie ihm noch einmal zugewinkt hatte, verschwand sie.

Leicht lächelnd betrachtete Harry die Tanne, die auf dem Flur stand. Sie war groß, etwa zwei Meter schätzte er. Mit einem gedanklichen Achselzucken belegte er sie mit einem _Locomotor_ und ließ sie neben sich her die Treppe hinaufschweben.

Leise öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür und manövrierte die Tanne beinahe lautlos hindurch und zu ihrem finalen Ziel, dem Wohnzimmer.

Dort hatte er tatsächlich einen Weihnachtsbaumständer hervorgekramt, in dem er den Baum jetzt befestigte.

Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Werk ging er wieder hinunter in die Küche und holte Dracos Frühstückstablett nach oben.

Behutsam stellte er es auf dem Nachtschränkchen ab und rüttelte Draco an der Schulter.

Der Blonde brummte unwillig und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke.

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Draco, ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht."

„Ist das denn ein Grund mich noch vor sieben Uhr zu wecken?", fragte Draco übellaunig.

„Ja, das Brötchen ist frisch aufgebacken und wird kalt."

„Na und? Ich esse es auch kalt."

„Ich habe mir aber die Mühe gemacht, es aufzubacken und deswegen kannst du es ruhig auch warm essen", entgegnete Harry und lobte sich gedanklich selbst für seine Geduld.

Draco drehte sich jetzt endlich herum, warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu und begann dann tatsächlich zu frühstücken.

Harry seufzte leise. Es war doch alles beim Alten. Und er hatte nach Dracos Verhalten gestern schon gedacht, der Blonde würde sich bessern...

ooOOoo

„Muss da nicht mehr Pfeffer ran?"

„Nimm deine Nase aus der Schüssel, da ist genug Pfeffer drin!"

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Warum? Warum hatte er sich vorgenommen, ein echtes traditionelles Weihnachtsessen mit Truthahn vorzubereiten?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verrührte mit ziemlich kräftigen Bewegungen die Äpfel-und Zwiebelstückchen in der Schüssel vor ihm, die mit Thymian, Salz und Pfeffer gewürzt waren.

Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet am Heiligabend mit so einem depressiven Idioten herumschlagen? Warum konnte Draco nicht mal am 24. Dezember bessere Laune haben, als sonst? Was, bei Hölle und Teufel, hatte er verbrochen, dass er so gestraft wurde?

Während Harry die Apfel-Zwiebelmischung in den Truthahn stopfte ging ihm auf, wie sehr er sich eben gerade selbst bemitleidete.

Draco aus seiner Wahrnehmung aussperrend – eine Fähigkeit, über die er sehr froh war, die aber nicht mit allem und jedem funktionierte – konzentrierte er sich ganz auf den Vogel vor ihm und tauchte erst wieder auf, als der Truthahn im Ofen vor sich hin brutzelte.

Harry sah auf und bemerkte, dass Draco auf einem der Küchenstühle saß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn bitterböse anstarrend.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Harry wenig geistreich.

„Ach, woher denn. Ich habe nur eben gerade geschlagene zehn Minuten immer wieder dieselbe Frage gestellt, ohne dass du mich auch nur bemerkt hast. Hättest du's gemerkt, wenn ich gerade jetzt einen Anfall gehabt hätte, oh edler Held?", fragte Draco bissig.

„Natürlich hätte ich das bemerkt." Harry lächelte undurchsichtig. „Was wolltest du denn fragen?"

„Ob du vorhast, Weihnachten richtig traditionell zu feiern. Sieht ja beinahe so aus."

Damit meinte er wohl den Truthahn.

„Ja, hatte ich eigentlich vor", antwortete Harry.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Na, wenn du meinst."

Harry sah ihm fragend in die Augen. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Etwas _zu_ schnell.

Lautlos seufzend trat Harry hinter Draco und schlang seine Arme um die Schultern des Blonden. Er spürte, wie Draco unter der Berührung zusammenzuckte und sich versteifte.

„Wir können Weihnachten auch einfach übergehen, aber ich dachte, dir würde es gefallen...", murmelte Harry an Dracos Ohr.

„Ist schon okay, ich... habe nur bisher eigentlich noch nie wirklich Weihnachten _gefeiert_..."

Harry ließ Draco los und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Himmel, was denkst du denn? Dass meine Eltern sich an Weihnachten mit mir unter den Tannenbaum gesetzt haben und wir zusammen Geschenke ausgepackt haben? Es gab natürlich immer ein großes Fest, aber es waren viele Leute eingeladen, Todesser, einflussreiche Leute... die Oberschicht eben. Entsprechend unterkühlt und distanziert ging es dort auch zu..." Draco verstummte und blickte auf seine Hände, die verkrampft in seinem Schoß lagen.

Harry lächelte und hob Dracos Kinn mit der rechten Hand ein Stück an, sodass er dem Blonden in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Dann freu' dich doch jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen."

Erstaunen zierte Dracos Gesicht, dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das sogar seine Augen einen Moment lang erhellte. Harry sah gebannt zu, wie kleine eisblaue Sprenkel in dem Regenwolkengrau aufzuleuchten schienen.

Schließlich senkte er den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte Draco irritiert.

„Nichts", erwiderte Harry lachend und strich mit dem Daumen flüchtig über Dracos Wange, als er die Hand von dessen Kinn nahm. Die Geste war ihm selbst nicht einmal wirklich bewusst und er erhob sich, um nach dem Truthahn zu sehen.

ooOOoo

Die Tür zwischen Schlafzimmer und Wohnzimmer öffnete sich und Harry steckte den Kopf in letzteres.

„Du kannst jetzt reinkommen!", meinte er grinsend an Draco gewandt, der auf dem Bett saß und den er hatte warten lassen, bis er selbst mit dem Schmücken des Baumes fertig war.

Draco erhob sich, das Gesicht unbewegt, und betrat das Wohnzimmer Harrys.

Das Zentrum des Raumes nahmen wie immer das große, dunkelgrüne Sofa und der niedrige Tisch davor ein, rechts davon stand ein festlich geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum.

Die Kugeln waren von einem matten Gold und unterschiedlich groß, ansonsten schmückten nur noch eine große Anzahl hübscher Strohsterne und eine Lichterkette den Baum. Recht schlicht gehalten, aber die Farben fügten sich perfekt in den in Beige und Dunkelgrün gehaltenen Raum ein.

Draco ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und? Was sagst du?"

Draco sah auf und grinste sein Gegenüber an. „Schön!"

Harry schluckte. Der Blonde hatte wirklich ein schönes Lachen... er freute sich darüber, dass er endlich eines auf sein Gesicht hatte zaubern können.

Um seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen griff er nach den zwei bauchigen Weingläsern auf dem Couchtisch und hielt Dracos eines davon hin.

Draco nahm es wortlos und klingend ließen sie die Gläser zusammenstoßen.

„Auf dich", murmelte Harry wieder und sah Draco über den Rand des Glases in die Augen.

Der wandte sich ab und trank erst dann.

Als sie die Gläser abstellten entstand ein drückendes Schweigen.

Schließlich brach Draco die Stille und seufzte. „Du willst meine Warnung also missachten?", fragte er, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen.

„Ja", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise, aber deutlich.

Draco ließ sich zurücksinken und sah zur Decke. „Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Wo du möchtest." Harry sah ihn gespannt an. Würde der Blonde tatsächlich aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählen? Würden sich die ungeklärten Fragen in Harrys Kopf dann klären?

Draco seufzte nochmals, dann begann er stockend:

„Mein Vater saß immer noch in Askaban, als ich mit der Schule fertig war... natürlich wollte er, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trete und Todesser werde, arbeiten hätte ich eigentlich nicht müssen. Aber... das wollte ich nicht mehr. Ich... wollte nicht morden. Außerdem sah ich die Auffassung meines Vaters, dass Reinblüter etwas besseres sind als Muggelgeborene nicht in der Realität bestätigt." Er lachte hohl. „Hermine Granger ist ja wohl das beste Beispiel dafür. Nun, meine Mutter war gelinde gesagt schockiert, als ich ihr erzählte, dass ich mich bei der Aurorenakademie beworben habe. Aber sie hat es akzeptiert und nicht versucht, mich umzustimmen. Eine Tatsache, die mich... überrascht hat. Heute wünsche ich mir, sie hätte mich angefleht, es nicht zu tun... Jedenfalls konnte sie auch meinen Vater davon überzeugen, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen müsse. Ich weiß nicht genau... was dann passierte. Aus Sicherheitsgründen schrieb ich meiner Mutter nur sehr selten und besucht habe ich sie nachdem ich mit der Ausbildung angefangen hatte, auch nicht mehr. Was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass mein Vater etwa vier Monate nach meiner Entscheidung gestorben ist. Meine Mutter schrieb mir noch, dass sie vermutet, dass der dunkle Lord ihn bestrafen wollte... weil ich die Seiten gewechselt hatte... sie selbst sah nur noch seine beinahe zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelte Leiche..." Draco verstummte einen Moment. Harry meinte Tränen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Eine Welle des Mitleids stieg ihn ihm auf. Er legte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Meine Mutter ist kurz danach ebenfalls gestorben, ich denke, das weißt du, oder?" Draco wartete nicht auf eine Antwort Harrys, sondern fuhr fort: „Mir schrieb sie, sie wolle einfach nicht ohne Lucius leben, was sicher auch zum Teil der Wahrheit entspricht, aber ein Gutteil ihrer Beweggründe war sicher auch die Tatsache, dass sie mich... schützen wollte. Der dunkle Lord hätte mich in der Hand gehabt, hätte sie weitergelebt. Er hätte mich nach Belieben manipulieren können... Ich habe sie beide mit meinem Egoismus in den Tod gezerrt..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht."

Draco sah auf und den Schwarzhaarigen böse an. „Was weißt du denn schon?"

„Nichts, schon klar", antwortet Harry spöttisch. Dann sah er Draco ernst an. „Ich denke deine Eltern haben gewollt, dass du deine Zukunft selbst wählen konntest. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass sie dich so sehr geliebt haben..." Im nächsten Moment hätte sich Harry für seinen letzten Satz selbst ohrfeigen können. Wie dämlich war er eigentlich, so was zu sagen?

Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann lächelte er ein wenig. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Sie erschienen in der Öffentlichkeit sehr unterkühlt, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte wortlos. „Wie ging es dann weiter?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ich beendete meine Ausbildung, wurde Auror... und schließlich habe ich einen Auftrag zusammen mit Harry Potter bekommen und bin währenddessen von einem Fluch aus dem Zauberstab meiner herzallerliebsten Tante getroffen worden und werde demnächst sterben", endete er sarkastisch.

„Und sonst?", fragte Harry.

„Hm?"

„Du hast einfach nur als Auror gearbeitet und sonst nichts?", konkretisierte Harry seine Frage.

„Ja, ich habe keine engen Freunde, das dürfte dir aufgefallen sein, immerhin hat mich keiner besucht, in dem einen Monat, in dem ich hier bei dir wohne, und interessiert hat sich auch niemand für mich... außer dir."

Harry sah Draco einen langen Moment prüfend an. Der Blondschopf hatte von Einsamkeit gesprochen, als würde sie ihm nichts ausmachen. War das tatsächlich der Fall?

„Im Prinzip kam mir Bellatrix Fluch ganz gelegen", platzte Draco plötzlich heraus.

Erschrocken fixierte Harry ihn, schwieg aber klugerweise.

„Ich... hatte keine Lust mehr zu leben. Warum auch? Da war niemand mehr, der sich für mein Schicksal interessiert hätte, im Ministerium schlugen mir die Feindseligkeit und das Misstrauen förmlich entgegen... mir war eigentlich alles egal. Ich hatte nur nicht den Mut, es _selbst_ zu beenden." Draco verstummte wieder und warf Harry einen hilflosen Blick zu.

In dessen Kopf hatte irgendetwas ‚klick' gemacht und wie betäubt rutschte er näher an den Blonden heran und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Draco ließ sich wie haltlos in die Umarmung sinken und schloss die Augen, das Gesicht in Harrys schwarzem Hemd vergraben.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, warum Bellatrix dich verflucht hat?", fragte Harry leise und sehr langsam, als müsse er sich jedes Wort gut überlegen.

„Ich denke, sie hat mich für den Tod ihrer Schwester verantwortlich gemacht..."

Harry nickte leicht. Das hätte er weiß Gott nicht erwartet. Über all den Dingen, die er gerade erfahren hatte, schwebte eine essenzielle Frage: Was empfand er jetzt für Draco?

„Warum hast du ausgerechnet mir all das erzählt?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Draco zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht..." Er zitterte ganz leicht in Harrys Armen. Beruhigend streichelte der Schwarzhaarige den Rücken des anderen.

„Kann es sein, dass du dich einfach nach menschlicher Nähe und Zuneigung sehnst?"

Draco lachte leise auf. „Vielleicht, wer weiß... du hast anscheinend den Beruf verfehlt. Hättest Seelenklempner werden sollen", meinte Draco spöttisch.

Harrys seufzte leise.

„Aber es hat gut getan, darüber zu reden...", murmelte Draco.

„Hast du etwa seitdem nie...?", entfuhr es Harry überrascht.

„Nein, mit wem denn?" Draco lachte wieder leise, aber ohne die geringste Belustigung. „Es war doch niemand da."

In Harrys Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß. Ja, langsam verstand er den anderen. Nicht gänzlich zwar, aber einen Bruchteil immerhin.

Er zog Draco ein Stück weit nach oben und sah dem Blonden in die traurigen Augen.

„Ich bin für dich da", flüsterte Harry, dann berührte er mit seinen Lippen die Dracos.

Er spürte, wie der förmlich in seinen Armen erstarrte, dann jedoch entfuhr ihm ein kleiner Seufzer, als Harry begann, leicht an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern und seine Arme schlangen sich von ganz allein um den Hals des anderen.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander, sahen sich in die Augen. Völlig wortlos. Es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr.

Harry strich federleicht über Dracos Wange und zog ihn wieder tiefer in seine Arme. Immer noch wurden sie von tiefem Schweigen umhüllt und eine halbe Stunde später war Draco unter der sanft streichelnden Hand Harrys eingeschlafen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn vorsichtig entkleidete und ihm das T-Shirt, das er beim Schlafen trug, überzog.

Alle Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf wirbelten, aussperrend zog er sich selbst um und legte sich neben Draco.

Er wusste nicht im Geringsten, was er für den Blondschopf empfand. Mitleid? Zuneigung? Freundschaft? _Liebe?_

Aber eigentlich war es egal. Er würde darüber nachdenken und bis dahin... würde er einfach für Draco da sein. Er ahnte, dass das mehr war, als Draco je zu hoffen gewagt hätte.

Harry driftete bereits ins Traumland ab, als ein dumpfes Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe ihn noch einmal in den wachen Zustand zurückriss.

Grummelnd stand er auf und ließ den Uhu, der draußen gegen die Scheibe pochte, ins Zimmer.

Zitternd ob des Schwalls kalter Luft, den er mit hineingelassen hatte, band er dem Vogel den Brief vom Bein und öffnete ihn.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung mehr als richtig lagen._

_Mehr will ich Ihnen auf diesem Wege noch nicht mitteilen, seien Sie morgen Vormittag um 10 Uhr in Ihrem Arbeitszimmer._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Ted Neill_

Gedankenverloren faltete Harry den Brief, der eher wie eine Notiz anmutete, zusammen und legte ihn in die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens.

Der Uhu hatte sich auf dem Kleiderschrank niedergelassen, anscheinend hatte er vor, die Nacht hier zu verbringen.

Harry legte sich wieder hin, aber es dauerte lange, ehe er eingeschlafen war.

ooOOoo

Harry erwachte von einem penetranten Kitzeln in der Nase.

Er runzelte verstimmt die Stirn, dann konnte er das unangenehme Gefühl nicht mehr länger ignorieren und öffnete notgedrungen die Augen.

Direkt vor seinem Gesicht befand sich ein silberblonder Haarschopf.

Harry seufzte leise und verstärkte seinen Griff um den zugehörigen Körper seines Bettgefährten ein wenig.

Strich mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über Dracos Rücken. Vergrub seine Nase in den weichen duftenden Haaren des Blonden.

Doch Morpheus weigerte sich strikt ihn wieder in seine Arme zu nehmen und so warf Harry schließlich einen widerwilligen Blick auf den Wecker – und erschrak.

Die Zeiger dieser bösen Erfindung der Menschheit standen tatsächlich auf Viertel vor zehn!

Vorsichtig schlüpfte Harry aus Dracos Armen, hauchte dem friedlich Schlafenden noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann zog er sich leise an, machte zwei Abstecher ins Bad und in die Küche, in letzterer brühte er Kaffee auf, den er samt zwei Tassen mit nach oben in sein Arbeitszimmer nahm.

Dort stellte er Kanne und Tassen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und sah sich einen Moment lang resignierend um. Tja, zum Aufräumen reichte die Zeit nun wirklich nicht mehr.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken.

Just in diesem Moment flammte das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und Ted Neill kletterte etwas umständlich aus dem Kamin.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Ich habe die leise Vermutung, dass dieser Morgen nicht ganz so gut ist...", erwiderte Harry.

Neills Lächeln schlug in ein eher sorgenvolles Gesicht um. „Da muss ich Ihnen leider zustimmen."

Neill ließ sich Harry gegenüber in den Stuhl sinken, in dem sonst immer Draco saß.

„Kaffee?", fragte Harry.

Neill nickte. „Schwarz bitte."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, Neill nippte an seinem Kaffee, Harry beobachtete den Dampf der aus seiner Tasse nach oben stieg.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nun", setzte Neill an, „etwas äußerst Schockierendes. Jemand hatte im Falle der Erforschung der Gruft tatsächlich seine intriganten Finger im Spiel." Er seufzte. „Zuerst einmal gibt es aber ein paar allgemeine Dinge, die Sie wissen sollten. Draco Malfoy wurde sehr selten für Einsätze bei denen direkter Kontakt mir Todessern wahrscheinlich war, herangezogen. Der Grund dürfte Ihnen so klar wie mir sein: sein Vater war selbst Todesser. Man konnte also die Reaktionen derer, die er verraten hatte nicht abschätzen und aus Sicherheitsgründen arbeitete Mr Malfoy hauptsächlich als Fallenentschärfer oder im Büro. Schon allein aus diesem Grund kam es einigen wenigen seltsam vor, dass er so plötzlich einem solchen Auftrag zugeordnet wurde."

Harry nickte langsam.

Neill fuhr fort: „Eine bestimmte Person im Ministerium hat dafür gesorgt, dass er teilnahm. Und zwar aus einem äußerst perfiden Grund: Misstrauen. Es sollte ein Test für Mr Malfoy sein. Würde er angegriffen und vielleicht sogar verletzt werden, sollte das seine Aufrichtigkeit beweisen... um ehrlich zu sein, ich war schockiert, wie viel Misstrauen diesem jungen Mann entgegengebracht wird." Neill seufzte. „Und nun hat ihn auch noch ein solch gefährlicher Fluch getroffen."

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein dumpfes Geräusch von der anderen Seite der Tür zu ihnen herein drang.

Alarmiert sprang er auf und riss die Tür auf. (die zum Glück nach innen öffnete)

Draußen hockte Draco, zusammengesunken, mit Schweißperlen im Gesicht.

Harry hockte sich neben ihn und flößte ihm behutsam etwas des Trankes aus dem kleinen Fläschchen ein, das er immer bei sich trug.

Erst dann warf er einen Blick zurück zu Neill.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", murmelte er.

Inzwischen geübt hob er den Blondschopf hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Dracos Hände verkrallte sich in sein Hemd, er spürte ihn in seinen Armen zittern.

„Wie viel hast du mitgehört?", fragte Harry, als Draco wieder im Bett lag.

„Genug."

Harry strich ihm eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Aber es hat mich nicht schockiert. Irgendwie... habe ich es geahnt." Dracos Stimme klang angestrengt.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Harry leise, küsste Draco flüchtig auf die Lippen, das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend ignorierend.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter sich schloss, lehnte er kurz die Stirn an das alte Holz, um ein wenig Ruhe in seine Gedanken zu bekommen.

Schließlich kehrte er zu Ted Neill zurück und ließ sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen in seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Es wäre besser gewesen, hätte er nichts davon erfahren", sagte er bedauernd.

Neill nickte.

„Wissen Sie, wer es war?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Wer auch immer das zu verantworten hat, hat seine Spuren äußerst gründlich verwischt. Es war ohnehin schwer, überhaupt etwas herauszufinden. Die wenigsten Auroren scheinen kein Misstrauen gegen Mr Malfoy zu hegen. Das ist es, was mich am meisten entsetzt hat. Er wurde förmlich als Fremdkörper betrachtet. Kaum jemand hat sich um ihn geschert, geschweige denn um die Ungereimtheiten bei unserem verhängnisvollen Auftrag." Neill schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich an der Zeit, etwas zu ändern..."

„Vielleicht", stimmte Harry zu.

Ende Kapitel 4

1 So schmücke ich selber auch... hab ne Abneigung gegen Kitsch entwickelt.

2 Vielleicht erinnert sich der eine oder andere an die große Tanne, die in London tatsächlich auf dem Trafalgar Square steht? Übrigens war ich dort schon... hab auf den hübschen Löwen gesessen. hehe

3 Für die Menüs hab ich extra einen Blick ins Kochbuch geschmissen!

4 "curiosity kills the cat" Wer die Anspielung nicht verstanden hat, es bezieht sich eigentlich auf Harrys Schulzeit, ist aber sehr doppeldeutig zu sehen, nämlich auch als Warnung an Harry, ob der denn wirklich alles wissen will

Lil's kleine Plauderecke die Vierte:

Mir wurde vor Kurzem vorgeworfen, ich sei in dieser ff ein „Romantikkiller". Immerhin lass ich die zwei nicht erst ewig darüber nachdenken, dass sie beide Männer sind... etc. pp. Dazu haben sie auch zu wenig Zeit und dessen sind sie sich beide bewusst.

Ja ja, tragisch, nicht wahr? hehe

Nun, das nächste Kapitel wird das letzte sein, dann kommt noch der Prolog. Dürfte vielleicht nicht allzu lange hahahaha... dauern.

Nun denn

Bis zum Showdown

Eure Lil (total langes Kapitel übrigens... das längste bisher, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht)


	5. Chapter 5

So, meine Plauderecke lieber am Anfang des Kapitels, ich weiß nicht, ob ihr am Ende noch mein belangloses Geplänkel lesen wollt.

Ich… bin eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit dem Ende. Ich werde es sicherlich noch mal leicht überarbeiten. Sätze leicht ändern und ähnliches, macht euch also bitte keine Hoffnungen auf ein anderes Ende. Ich hatte von Anfang an gewarnt!

Ansonsten bin ich sehr gespannt auf eure Meinungen!

Ich hoffe einfach, dass es euch nicht zu schnell geht, in der Mitte des Kapitels überschlagen sich die Ereignisse nämlich noch mal ein wenig.

Achja, wer nach dem Ende Aufmunterung braucht, der klicke bitte auf untenstehenden Link.

(Aber Achtung, ihr verderbt euch möglicherweise die Stimmung. Falls den bei meinem Geschmiere Stimmung aufkommt…)

http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa609658&sortzeichner

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die nur angerissene Lemon-Szene. Ich fand es unpassend alles und jedes zu beschreiben und es war auch nicht nötig...

Das Kapitel ist übrigens mit Absätzen 20 Seiten lang! (6353 Wörter) puh

Zuletzt möchte ich euch dafür danken, dass ihr „Weil nur das Heute zählt" mit euren Revis begleitet habt. Ihr seid großartig!

So, ich schweige ja schon.

Viel ‚Spaß'!

**Autor:** Lillith

**Kapitel:** 5/5 + Epilog

**Zusammenfassung/Summary:** Das letzte Kapitel...

Das Ende... viel Spaß! ;p

**Disclaimer:** s. Kapitel 1

**Spoiler:** s. Kapitel 1

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco; Hermine/Ron…

**Rating:** R oder P-16

**Warnungen: **s. Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Ich habe mir in der vergangenen Zeit viele Gedanken um dieses Kapitel gemacht. Tut mir leid, dass es so traurig endet. **! Achtung !** Bitte Liedtexte mitlesen, besonders den am Ende des Kapitels! (so traurig passend... huhhhh)

Kapitel 5

Asche

_Wenn dieser tag der letzte ist_

_Bitte sag es mir noch nicht_

_Wenn das das ende für uns ist_

_Sag's nich' – noch nich'_

_Ist das etwa schon der tag danach-_

_Wo alle uhren stillsteh'n_

_Wo's am horizont zu ende ist_

_Und alle träume schlafen geh'n_

_Sind wir zum letzten mal zusammen_

_Es hat doch grad erst angefangen_

_Das ist der letzte tag, das ist der letzte tag_

_Ist das der letzte regen bei dir oben auf'm dach_

_Ist das der letzte segen und unsere letzte nacht_

_Hat unser ende angefangen_

_Egal – wir sind ja noch zusammen_

_Wenn dieser tag der letzte ist_

_Bitte sag es mir noch nicht_

_Und wenn du bleibst dann sterbe ich_

_noch nicht – noch nicht_

_... das ist der letzte tag_

Tokio Hotel, „der letzte tag"

0

Harry saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer, den Blick nach draußen gerichtet, auf die schneebedeckte Stadtlandschaft Londons, die er nicht wahrnahm.

Ted Neill war vor einer halben Stunde gegangen und eigentlich sollte und wollte er schon längst wieder bei Draco im Schlafzimmer sein, doch er konnte nicht. Sein Körper fühlte sich so schwer an, wie Blei.

Also hatte jemand Draco testen wollen... testen, ob er wirklich zur anderen Seite gewechselt war. Auf Gedeih und Verderb.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ungeheuerlich. Und solche Leute nannten sich die „Guten".

Aber im Prinzip bestätigte das nur, was er bereits wusste. Nämlich, dass sich der Großteil aller Menschen eher in einer Grauzone bewegte, als sich klar Gut und Böse zuordnen zu lassen.

Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und endlich gab sein Körper dem Drängen seines ganzen Seins nach und erhob sich.

Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, saß Draco auf der Fensterbank, eine Decke um sich gewickelt und blickte durch die mit Eisblumen verzierte Scheibe.

Leise trat Harry hinter den Blonden und umarmte ihn sacht.

Trotz seiner Vorsicht zuckte Draco zusammen und wand sich aus seinen Armen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Draco schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und zog sich auf das Bett zurück, ohne Harry dabei einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Was sollte das denn jetzt? Dachte Draco etwa tatsächlich, dass er, Harry, sich mit einem Kopfschütteln begnügen würde?

Was ging nur wieder in ihm vor?

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und folgte Draco zum Bett, auf welchem der sich bereits zusammengerollt hatte und den Müden mimte.

„Draco...", flüsterte Harry und streichelte die sich unter der Bettdecke abzeichnende Schulter des anderen.

„Es ist nichts!", kam die Antwort gedämpft durch Stoff und Daunen.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht..."

Jetzt kam Bewegung in das Häufchen Mensch vor Harry und zwar aufs Heftigste.

Draco setzte sich ruckartig auf und schrie Harry an:

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Harry sah ruhig in die sturmgrauen Augen, in denen es verräterisch glitzerte, dann auf die sich schnell hebende und senkende Brust Dracos.

Schließlich sah er ihn wieder direkt an. „Das kann ich nicht mehr."

Irgendetwas schien in Draco zu zerbrechen. Er sank scheinbar haltlos gegen Harrys Oberkörper.

„Schon gut... ich, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das hart ist...", murmelte Harry und kam sich unglaublich blöd dabei vor, während er vorsichtig über Dracos Schultern und Rücken strich.

„Warum, Harry? Was habe ich getan...?"

Harry drückte Draco an den Schultern ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihn ernst an.

„Gar nichts. Nicht das geringste. Es ist einfach nur ungerecht."

„Und das soll ich jetzt akzeptieren?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber du sollst dir keine Selbstvorwürfe machen. Du kannst nichts dafür."

Harry sah, wie der Blonde hart schluckte und strich ihm über die Wange. „Versuche einfach, zur Ruhe zu kommen...", redete Harry weiter, einfach um nicht schweigen zu müssen.

Draco nickte und ließ sich wieder in Harrys Arme zurücksinken. Er umklammerte ihn förmlich.

„Draco, es ist schon nach elf, denkst du, du könntest mit hinunter in die Küche kommen?", fragte Harry schließlich leise.

Er hörte, wie das Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen ein Seufzen von sich gab, sich dann jedoch straffte und ein „Ja" flüsterte.

Hatte Harry allerdings gedacht, dass Draco sich jetzt von ihm lösen würde und sich allein und selbstständig nach unten bewegen würde, hatte er sich geirrt. Draco hing förmlich an ihm und schien nicht den geringsten Nutzen darin zu sehen ihn loszulassen.

Harry seufzte ebenfalls und trug den Blonden nach unten, wie in letzter Zeit so häufig.

In der Küche angekommen, setzte Harry Draco auf einem der Stühle ab, der Blondschopf dachte aber immer noch nicht daran, ihn loszulassen, sondern hatte seine Arme nun fest um Harry geschlungen, das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergraben. Harry spürte seine Lippen auf seiner Haut und erschauderte leicht.

„Draco...", murmelte Harry beunruhigt.

Jetzt endlich löste sich Draco langsam von Harry.

„Tut mir leid... ich...", er verstummte.

Harry strich ihm durch die Haare. „Schon gut." Er sah seinem Gegenüber noch einen Moment lang prüfend in die Augen. „Alles okay?", fragte er.

Draco lachte freudlos. „So okay wie möglich denke ich."

Harry nickte, gab Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und erhob sich dann.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später stand der Truthahn auf dem Tisch. Harry hatte der Einfachheit halber gleich in der Küche gedeckt.

Schließlich setzte er sich und hob sein Weinglas.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco."

Zum dritten Mal in sehr kurzer Zeit trafen sich ihre Gläser mit einem feinen Pling.

„Frohe Weihnachten", murmelte Draco.

0

Wo würde all das hinführen, fragte sich Harry. Es war später Nachmittag und sie lagen im Bett, Draco schlief noch fest, der Anfall am Vormittag hatte ihn geschwächt. Harrys Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, er lauschte dem Herzschlag des Blonden.

Er weigerte sich immer noch standhaft, über seine Gefühle zu Draco nachzudenken und erst recht, sich zu fragen, warum er Draco küsste – und warum der sich nicht wehrte.

Irgendwann würde er sicher darüber nachdenken müssen, aber doch nicht jetzt... oder?

Was wäre, wenn später gar keine Notwendigkeit mehr bestehen würde, sich all diese Fragen zu stellen? Wenn Draco... es nicht schaffen würde?

Harry richtete sich ein Stück auf uns stützte den Kopf auf seine Hand, sodass er Dracos Gesicht betrachten konnte.

Falls es so etwas wie Götter gab, wie könnten sie zu lassen, dass dieser junge Mann starb?

Er hatte genug gelitten, sollte er jetzt nicht glücklich sein dürfen?

Harry war sich zwar nicht im Klaren darüber, was genau er für Draco fühlte, aber er spürte den beständig stechenden Schmerz in der Nähe seines Herzens, wenn er daran dachte, dass der hübsche Blondschopf sterben könnte. Ein Schmerz, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Konnte es denn tatsächlich sein, dass er sich in dem Monat, in dem Draco jetzt bei ihm wohnte, in ihn verliebt hatte?

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken!

Er strich Draco eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Linien seines Gesichts nach.

Draco regte sich neben ihm etwas, dann schlug er die Augen auf und lächelte Harry an.

Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn lange, ihre Zungenspitzen berührten einander zaghaft.

Als sich voneinander lösten, ließ Harry seinen Kopf wieder auf Dracos Brust sinken, verharrte dort, als wolle er sein Herz schützen.

Dracos Hände strichen durch sein Haar, Harry seufzte.

„Sag mal, warum feierst du eigentlich nicht mit Ron und Hermine Weihnachten?", fragte Draco in die Stille hinein.

Harry drehte sich ein Stück, legte die Hände auf Dracos Oberkörper ab und stützte sein Kinn darauf.

„Sollte ich denn?", entgegnete er, eine gewisse Frostigkeit in der Stimme.

„Na ja, ich dachte, sie wären deine besten Freunde..."

„Sind sie auch." Harry seufzte und sah an Draco vorbei. „Allerdings haben wir uns ein wenig... auseinandergelebt. Soll ja vorkommen."

Draco hob seine Hand und zwang Harry sanft dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Sei wenigstens ehrlich, du bist im Prinzip nicht viel weniger einsam als ich, hab ich recht?"

„Warum sollte ich einsam sein? Es gibt immer noch Tonks und Remus, mit denen ich befreundet bin, und Seamus, Angelina, ein paar andere Auroren."

„Deren Namen dir nicht einmal einfallen?", entgegnete Draco ironisch. „Muss ja eine tiefe Freundschaft sein."

„Was soll das, Draco? Warum mischt du dich in mein Leben ein?", fragte Harry scharf.

Draco lachte trocken. „Weil du dich in meines eingemischt hast und es völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hast!"

Harry zuckte getroffen zusammen und wollte den Blick abwenden, Dracos Hand hinderte ihn allerdings daran.

„Ich bin jetzt einen Monat lang hier und du hast in dieser Zeit kaum einmal Besuch bekommen, hast kaum wirklich gelacht 1, die Weihnachtskarten, die dir geschickt worden sind, sind ja alle ganz nett, aber wirkliche Verbundenheit spricht aus keiner einzigen...", Draco verstummte und sah Harry lange an.

Der seufzte. „Ja, du hast recht, ich bin einsam. Und? Es geht mir gut damit! Insbesondere weil ich eh niemandem, der sich in meiner Nähe aufhält, garantieren könnte, dass er nicht morgen tot ist!", antwortete Harry heftig.

Dracos Daumen strich sacht über seine Wange.

„Denkst du, ich genüge dir, um dich nicht mehr einsam zu fühlen?"

„Greifst du nach dem letzten Strohhalm, der dir noch bleibt, um noch einmal menschliche Nähe zu spüren?" Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie seine Worte trafen. Im selben Moment taten sie ihm leid... er wollte Draco doch nicht verletzen. Aber warum versuchte der Blonde ihren Gefühlen auf den Grund zu gehen?

„Nein, ich greife nicht nach dem letzten Strohhalm, Harry. Das hätte ich nicht gebraucht. In mir war nichts mehr, das nach einem Strohhalm hätte greifen können. Es liegt ganz allein an dir, vielleicht solltest du das einsehen", antwortete Draco beherrscht.

Harry atmete zittrig ein. „Ich weiß. Entschuldige bitte..."

„Küss mich!", forderte der Blonde mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

0

Die letzten Tage im alten Jahr verliefen erschreckend harmonisch. Ehe sich Harry und Draco versahen, hing am Kalender in der Küche nur noch ein einziges Blatt, auf dem 31. Dezember stand.

Den Silvesterabend verbrachten die beiden im Wohnzimmer, Harrys Kopf lag in Dracos Schoß, der Muggelfernseher zeigte irgendeine Countdownshow mit klassischer Musik, wegen der Harry diesen Sender gewählt hatte.

Die beiden jungen Männer achteten allerdings kaum auf das Programm sondern genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen, sich immer dessen bewusst, wie schnell sie enden konnte, auch wenn zumindest Harry das nie laut aussprach, sondern vehement leugnete.

Sie hatten viel geredet in der letzten Zeit und Harry hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er außer Ron und Hermine noch keinen Menschen so gut gekannt hatte, wie Draco. Selbst seine beiden besten Freunde hatte er inzwischen seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen... von gut kennen konnte also wohl auch nicht mehr die Rede sein. Draco jedoch hatte ihn in sein Innerstes sehen lassen. Und er hatte hingesehen. Sich nicht abgewandt, wie all die ungezählten Male zuvor, als jemand seine Nähe gesucht hatte. Er hatte, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht mal eine Wahl gehabt. Er hatte einfach hinsehen müssen.

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen, rollte sich in Dracos Schoss auf die Seite und umfing die Körpermitte des Blonden mit seinen Armen.

„Hm?", machte Draco fragend und hielt in seinem ausdauernden Kraulen von Harrys Nacken inne.

„Nichts, alles okay. Ich hab nur nachgedacht", murmelte Harry. Er seufzte nochmals, wohliger diesmal. „Ich könnte ewig so liegen bleiben..."

Draco lächelte still.

Das magisch weitergeleitete Schellen der Türklingel drängte sich ungebeten in die ruhige Szene.

Harry sah bedauernd nach oben. „Kaum dass man's mal erwähnt... ich geh schnell, ja?"

Draco nickte und zog Harry noch zu einem intensiven Kuss an sich, als der sich erhob.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete Harry die Tür des Black-Hauses.

„Guten Abend, Mr Potter!", rief eine ihm bekannte Stimme.

„Meredith? Sie hier?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, ich muss mit Ihnen und Mr Malfoy reden", erklärte sie und schüttelte ihm fröhlich die Hand. „Ich hoffe, sie feiern schön!"

„Äh, danke, kommen Sie rein", forderte Harry sie auf.

Meredith folgte seiner Aufforderung und betrat die Eingangshalle.

„Was für eine Hiobsbotschaft bringen Sie uns denn?", fragte Harry mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln, während er die magischen Siegel der Tür wieder verschloss.

„Keine Hiobsbotschaft, Harry. Ich habe die Aufgabe Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir kurz davor stehen, ein Heilmittel für Mr Malfoy zu finden", entgegnete Meredith. „Allerdings ist das Ganze noch nicht ausgereift und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er es tatsächlich einnehmen kann."

Harry nickte betäubt. Also gab es doch Hoffnung!

Ehe seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gehen konnten, besann er sich und bot Meredith etwas zu trinken an.

„Nein, danke. Ich muss wieder los. Immerhin ist Silvester und ich will Sie nicht weiter stören." Sie lächelte.

Harry begleitete sie nach draußen.

„Viel Glück weiterhin, Harry", verabschiedete sie sich und drückte seine Hände.

„Danke."

Als Harry wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah Draco fragend auf.

„Wer war's denn?"

„Meredith Orwell, die junge Heilerin aus dem St. Mungo", antwortete Harry.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, doch Harry setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn wortlos in die Arme. Erst dann fuhr er leiser fort.

„Sie sagte, es gäbe bald ein Heilmittel für dich..."

„Harry...", murmelte Draco leise. Der gequälte Ton in seiner Stimme ließ Harry ihn prüfend ansehen.

Draco wand sich ein Stück aus Harrys Armen, umfasste sein Gesicht und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen.

„Ich... ich hab es dir die ganze Zeit nicht sagen wollen... aber...", er verstummte, Harry sah seine Augen glänzen. Draco schloss sie und rang sichtbar um Beherrschung.

„Was?", hakte Harry behutsam nach und strich dem Blondschopf über die Wange.

„Es wird... kein Heilmittel geben. Nichts kommt gegen den Fluch an. Ich... weiß seit einiger Zeit zumindest beinahe... was für ein Fluch es war... und bei Merlin, ich weiß mehr als genau was er bewirkt!"

Harry schwieg. Er fühlte sich wie gleichzeitig elektrisiert und schockgefroren. Sein Verstand weigerte sich, dem Ganzen zu folgen und so blieb Harry nur, auf weitere Worte Dracos zu warten.

„Es war... eine Art Lebenszeitverkürzungs-Fluch. Allerdings hat sie ihn irgendwie verändert... sodass körperliche Beschwerden auftreten, die Anfälle eben. Die Anfälle können wir zwar bekämpfen, ich nehme an meine Tante hatte vor, mich durch diese Veränderung des Fluches schlicht schneller umzubringen. Für diese Art von Flüchen an sich gibt es aber kein Gegenmittel", endete Draco. Innerlich kraftlos sank sein Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry drückte Draco wortlos an sich.

„Bist du dir hundertprozentig sicher?", fragte er, einem letzten Rest von Hoffnung nachgehend.

Draco nickte.

Inzwischen war draußen das neue Jahr angebrochen, völlig unbemerkt von ihnen, erst der Lärm der Silvesterraketen machte sie darauf aufmerksam.

Der Wunsch eines schönen neuen Jahres für den jeweils anderen blieb ihnen im Halse stecken.

0

„Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu retten!"

Harry tobte, Tonks war bei ihm in der Küche und hörte ihm ruhig zu.

Sie war, gelinde gesagt, überrascht, dass Harry so schnell so kämpferisch geworden war. Er hatte ihr vor drei Tagen alles erzählt, da noch einigermaßen verzweifelt. Das konnte man wohl als interessantes neues Jahr bezeichnen und dabei zählte dasselbe noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen.

„Was hältst du davon, Bellatrix zu befragen?", meinte Tonks nachdenklich.

Harry sah auf. „Moment mal. Willst du damit sagen, dass das bisher noch niemand getan hat?"

„Nein, sie wurde natürlich befragt", entgegnete Tonks. „Aber nicht in Hinsicht auf Dracos Verfluchung. Die Befragung wurde von der Aurorenzentrale durchgeführt. Dracos Schicksal wurde nicht berührt", erklärte sie.

„WAS?" Harry starrte sie entgeistert an. Aber es ergab durchaus Sinn. Hätte man Bellatrix auch in dieser Hinsicht ausgequetscht, hätte man die Art des Fluches erfahren. Das war aber nicht der Fall gewesen. Die Heiler hatten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine leise Ahnung davon, dass diejenige, die den Fluch gesprochen hatte, in den Händen des Ministeriums war.

Verdammt nochmal!

„Gehst du hoch zu Draco? Ich muss etwas erledigen." Harrys Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig.

Tonks warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Sei ja vorsichtig Harry!"

Harry nickte grimmig und schnappte sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, die Tonks verriet, wie viel unterdrückter Zorn in ihm steckte, seinen Umhang. Merlin habe Mitleid mit den armen Geschöpfen, die jetzt seinen Weg kreuzten...

0

Ted Neill hörte sich ruhig an, was Harry Potter ihm zu sagen hatte.

Dass er schockiert war, ließ er sich bis der junge Mann geendet hatte, nicht anmerken.

Dann erst schloss er einen Moment lang seufzend die Augen und sah seinen Gegenüber an.

„Sie scheinen mit Vorliebe schlechte Nachrichten zu bringen."

„Ich würde lieber gute bringen, glauben Sie mir...", entgegnete Harry freudlos auflachend.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor?", fragte Neill ernst.

„Ich will Bellatrix Lestrange verhören. Und zwar mit Veritaserum und allein", sagte Harry. Der Zorn in seinen Augen loderte auf.

Neill seufzte. Das hatte er erwartet. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Harrys Hass gegen Bellatrix nur von Sirius Tod her rührte, den sie ja zu verantworten hatte, oder ob da noch etwas anderes im Busch war. Aber das tat hier wenig zur Sache.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht erlauben, sie ganz allein zu vernehmen. Mindestens ein anderer Auror muss dabei sein." Er lächelte. „Aber sie dürfen natürlich gerne wählen."

Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln grimmig.

„Dankeschön!"

Neill musste ein amüsiertes Grinsen unterdrücken. Die eigentliche liebenswürdige Bedeutung des Wortes stand in krassem Gegensatz zu dem Ton, in dem Harry es gesprochen hatte.

Himmel, der Junge schien wirklich sauer zu sein...

„Wissen Sie schon, wen Sie nehmen?", fragte Neill neugierig.

„Da Tonks leider verhindert ist, dachte ich an Seamus", antwortete Harry.

Neill atmete in Gedanken auf. Ihm wäre verdammt unwohl dabei gewesen, Harry mit Tonks zu Bellatrix gehen zu lassen. Immerhin war Sirius deren Cousin gewesen.

„Nun gut, dann hoffen wir, dass sie etwas hilfreiches erfahren."

Harry nickte, reichte seinem Chef die Hand und verließ dann dessen Büro.

Seamus war schnell gefunden, er hob zwar ungläubig die Augenbrauen, als Harry ihm berichtete, wofür er seine Hilfe brauchte, erklärte sich aber dazu bereit, ihn zu begleiten und Protokoll bei der Verhörung zu führen.

Er lief hinter Harry her in die unteren Stockwerke des Ministeriums, wo Bellatrix immer noch in einer der neu entstandenen Hochsicherheitszellen gefangen gehalten wurde.

Fasziniert beobachtete er währenddessen, wie sich der Strom der Zauberer, die ihnen entgegenkamen, vor Harry teilte. Er verstand nur zu gut, warum.

Der schwarzhaarige ehemalige Gryffindor schien ernstlich wütend zu sein und das spiegelte sich nur schlecht versteckt auf seinem Gesicht und in seiner gesamten Erscheinung wieder. Selbst seine Bewegungen verrieten seinen Zorn.

0

Bellatrix hatten die vergangenen Wochen in ihrer Zelle nicht gut getan. Sie vermutete stark, dass sie furchtbar aussah, nachprüfen konnte sie das nicht, denn an einen Spiegel war hier nicht heranzukommen. Sie hätte sich ja mit einer Scherbe umbringen können.

Pah, als ob sie dafür eine Spiegelscherbe bräuchte!

Das Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Schloss ihrer Zellentür weckte sie aus ihrer stumpfsinnigen Grübelei.

Wer das wohl sein mochte? Vielleicht...

Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn der Anblick ihres Besuchers, der nun ihre Zelle betrat, ließ ihr den Atem stocken.

Harry Potter.

Sie fing sich recht schnell wieder.

„Potter... bist du hier, um dich an meinem Elend zu weiden?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie kalt an. „Du schließt von dir auf andere, Bellatrix. Ich bin hier um dich zu verhören." Er lächelte eisig. „Steh auf!"

Bellatrix erhob sich langsam.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und fesselte ihre Hände.

Bellatrix hob die Augenbrauen. „Hast du Angst, ich könnte dir mit bloßen Händen die Kehle umdrehen?"

„Man kann nie wissen und sicher ist sicher. Das habe ich zumindest gelernt", entgegnete Harry süffisant.

Er wies Bellatrix mit einer Handbewegung an, ihre Zelle zu verlassen. Bellatrix folgte der Aufforderung.

Im Gang war sie dann doch einigermaßen überrascht, einen zweiten Auror zu sehen.

„Hat man vermutet, ich würde aus diesem Verhör nicht mehr lebend herauskommen, dass du ein Wachhündchen zugeteilt bekommen hast, Potter?"

„Spar dir deinen Spott. Ich habe Seamus selbst ausgesucht, er wird unser Verhör protokollieren. Außerdem lege ich keinen Wert darauf, dich tot zu sehen." Noch nicht, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie folgten eine Weile dem Gang, bis sie zu einem größeren Raum kamen, der gerne für Verhöre im kleineren Kreis benutzt wurde.

Wortlos ließ Harry Bellatrix auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte platz nehmen, er selbst setzte sich mit Seamus ein gutes Stück entfernt ihr gegenüber.

Seamus holte eine Phiole hervor, zauberte aus dem Nichts einen Becher mit Wasser herbei und schüttete den klaren Inhalt des Fläschchens hinein. Mit aufforderndem Blick reichte er es Bellatrix.

Die sah angewidert einen Moment lang in das Glas, dann setzte sie es an die Lippen und trank.

„Welchen Fluch hast du Draco auf den Hals gehetzt?", fragte Harry nach einem Moment des Schweigens scharf.

„Einen Lebenszeitverkürzungs-Fluch. Aber das dürfte er bereits wissen. Dumm ist er ja nicht...", antwortete Bellatrix böse lächelnd.

Also hatte Draco richtig vermutet.

Harry riss sich zusammen. Am liebsten hätte er diese Frau...

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Hm." Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht genau, es gibt viele Gründe. Er hat uns verraten, er hat seine Eltern verraten... Der dunkle Lord wollte, dass er stirbt. Wie war ihm egal."

Harry atmete tief durch. Jetzt kam die wichtigste Frage.

Er schloss einen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen, dann hörte er Seamus erschrocken aufschreien. Er öffnete die Augen und sah noch, wie Bellatrix irgendetwas schluckte.

Wie versteinert nahm Harry das Weiß ihrer nach oben verdrehten Augäpfel wahr, sah, wie sie vom Stuhl sackte.

„Sie hat irgendetwas genommen!", stellte Seamus entsetzt fest.

Harry nickte mit unbewegtem Gesicht. Er erhob sich, kniete neben der Todesserin nieder und fühlte nach ihrem Puls, doch er fand nichts.

„Tot", stellte er fest. Was nun? Was bedeutete das für ihn? Hatte Bellatrix etwas gewusst, was sie ihm unter keinen Umständen verraten wollte? Das wäre die logische Schlussfolgerung. Dann gab es möglicherweise ein Heilmittel? Aber er hatte die Frage nicht gestellt, vielleicht hatte Bellatrix eine andere vermutet? Aber welche? Es war doch glasklar gewesen, welches seine Frage sein würde...

Verdammt!

„Schreib alles auf, gib den Bericht Ted Neill und lass ihre Leiche wegbringen", instruierte Harry Seamus.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte der besorgt.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Ich muss nach Hause."

Seamus sah seinem ehemaligen Hauskameraden nach, als der den Raum verließ. Er verstand das alles nicht. Warum hatte Harry ausgerechnet nach Malfoy gefragt?

Kopfschüttelnd alarmierte er ein paar Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die Bellatrix' Leichnam entsorgten und machte sich auf den Weg zu Neill.

0

Harry stürzte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey hinunter.

Mit einem lauten Knallen landete das Glas wieder auf den Küchentisch und der Schwarzhaarige stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Tisch ab.

„Alkohol hilft nicht Harry. Akzeptier' es einfach", ermahnte ihn eine sanfte Stimme von hinten.

Sekundenbruchteile später spürte er einen anderen warmen Körper an seinem Rücken.

Er fuhr herum.

„Ich kann nicht! Ich kann einfach nicht! Sie... sie hat sich umgebracht, es muss irgendetwas geben!"

Draco seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur ihren Abgang in Szene setzten... Ich bin mir sicher, dass es kein Gegenmittel gibt. Bellatrix hat meine Vermutung bestätigt, es war ein Lebenszeitverkürzungs-Fluch."

Harry schloss die Augen. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht...!", murmelte er.

Draco trat wieder zu ihm und nahm ihn wortlos in die Arme.

Schließlich seufzte Harry, wand sich ein Stück aus Dracos Armen und umschlang seinerseits den Körper des Blonden.

„Das alles ist so verdammt unfair", flüsterte er.

Draco nickte nur.

Dann sah er auf. „Kommst du mit hoch?"

Harry schluckte, als er das Flehen in den Augen des anderen sah. Aber warum hatte Draco nur aufgegeben?

Diese Frage wirbelte noch in seinem Kopf herum, als er mit Draco an seiner Seite, dessen Kopf sich in seine Halsbeuge gekuschelt hatte, im Bett lag.

Er lauschte stumm den regelmäßigen tiefen Atemzügen Dracos und starrte ins Leere.

„Weißt du, Harry, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, sterben zu müssen", sagte Draco unvermittelt. Er richtete sich ein Stück auf und stützte seinen Kopf auf den linken Arm um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Es war nicht leicht... _du_ hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht." Draco verstummte und lächelte Harry an, der verlegen wegsah.

Draco brachte ihn mit der freien Hand dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Eine federleichte Berührung, die Harrys Inneres zusammenkrampfen ließ.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schwieg Draco noch ein paar Herzschläge lang, dann fuhr er fort:

„Aber ich bin jetzt glücklich. Und – ", er stockte, seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch. „Du wirst doch da sein... wenn..."

Harry ersparte Draco weitere Worte, sondern zog ihn an sich. „Natürlich bin ich da." Behutsam küsste er die Tränen von Dracos Augenwinkeln.

In gewisser Weise verstand Harry, wie Draco fühlte. Er sah keinen Ausweg mehr und wollte schlicht wenigstens in der Zeit, die ihm noch blieb glücklich sein.

Aber _er_ würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde Draco nicht so einfach aufgeben. Es musste eine Lösung geben, es gab immer irgendeine! Wieso konnte er selbst alles mögliche überleben, worüber die Leute nur ungläubig den Kopf schüttelten und Draco musste sterben?

Er würde einen Ausweg finden, das schwor er sich.

Draco war sich schmerzhaft dessen bewusst, was in Harry vorging. Aber er hatte getan, was er konnte, um dem Schwarzhaarigen klar zu machen, dass es keinen guten Ausgang geben würde.

0

Die nächsten Tage zehrten sowohl an Harrys als auch an Dracos Kräften.

Harry war tagsüber kaum zu Hause, während Draco mit Tonks' Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen musste. Die beiden verstanden sich inzwischen jedoch recht gut. Auch wenn Draco immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit ihren bonbonpinken Haaren hatte... Trotzdem vermisste er Harry schmerzhaft. Auch körperlich fühlte Draco sich immer schwächer, die Anfälle gewannen stetig an Kraft.

Harry hatte sich jedoch in den Kopf gesetzt, den Heilern im St. Mungo bei Dracos Heiltrank zu helfen, wo er nur konnte. Als erstes teilte er ihnen mit, was für ein Fluch den Blonden da überhaupt getroffen hatte. Damit erzählte er den Heilern allerdings nichts Neues mehr, auf die Art des Fluches waren sie während ihrer Tests gestoßen.

So erstreckte sich Harrys Hilfe darauf, dass er seltene Trankzutaten und ähnliches besorgte, manches davon an der Grenze des Legalen und manches tatsächlich illegal.

Harry focht seinen Kampf mit der Kraft eines Verzweifelten aus, aber selbst Tonks, die ihm das auf den Kopf zu sagte, konnte ihn nicht zur Besinnung bringen.

Ja, Harry wusste, dass es wirklich nur noch sehr wenig Hoffnung gab. Die Heiler kamen langsam aber sicher mit ihrem Latein zum Ende. Doch er konnte nicht einfach im Grimmauldplatz sitzen und darauf warten, dass Draco...

Allein die Vorstellung trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Am späten Nachmittag des sechsten Tages kam Draco mit vom Duschen noch feuchten Haaren aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer und fand Harry dort lesend vor.

„Hallo", murmelte der Blondschopf einsilbig und kuschelte sich unter die Decke, so weit von Harry entfernt wie möglich.

Der seufzte und schlug sein Buch zu, es landete unsanft auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das zusammengerollte Bündel Mensch neben sich.

„Hey, Draco... alles okay?", fragte er, Besorgnis sprach aus seiner Stimme.

„Lass mich zufrieden!", erklang die eisige Antwort.

Harry krabbelte über Dracos Körper hinweg, auf die Seite, auf der er sein Gesicht vermutete.

Prompt versteckte sich der andere noch tiefer unter der Decke.

Harry grummelte. War er denn hier im Kindergarten?

Mit sanfter Gewalt entwand er Draco die Decke.

Im nächsten Moment sah er sich in ein verbittertes Tauziehen verwickelt, bei dem Draco aber deutlich im Nachteil war, da er immer noch unter Harry lag.

Schließlich gelang es Harry, die Decke vollständig zu erobern und Dracos Handgelenke festzuhalten.

Der keuchende junge Mann unter ihm sah trotzig zur Seite.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco?", fragte Harry, jetzt eindeutig schärfer als zuvor.

„Was soll schon sein? Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?", entgegnete Draco kalt.

Harry ließ ihn daraufhin tatsächlich los, setzte sich aber demonstrativ auf seinen Schoß.

Draco richtete sich auf und blitzte Harry wütend an.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, so wie sonst auch den ganzen Tag über?", schrie Draco und versuchte, sich unter Harry hervor zu winden.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Harry leise und sah zur Seite. „Aber ich kann nicht einfach untätig auf das Ende warten..."

Dracos Zorn war noch nicht verraucht. „Musst du ja auch nicht! Du könntest einfach hier bleiben und da sein. Aber das fordert dich wohl nicht genug." Ich reiche dir nicht, hätte Draco beinahe hinterhergesetzt, doch der Gedanke schmerzte zu sehr um ihn laut auszusprechen.

Doch Harry begriff auch so. Er nahm Draco wortlos in die Arme und rollte sich ein Stück zur Seite, sodass sie nebeneinander zum Liegen kamen.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich wäre gerne hier geblieben... ich mache mir permanent Sorgen, wenn ich nicht hier bin...", murmelte Harry und strich durch das feuchte Haar Dracos.

„Dann bleib hier."

Harry schluckte, dann nickte er. „Gut."

Draco seufzte leise, dann befreite er sich ein Stück aus Harrys Armen, sodass er ihn küssen konnte.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft, so unendlich sanft und doch spürten sie beide die verzweifelte Sehnsucht dahinter.

Allein die Ahnung dieser Empfindungen entlockte Harry ein Keuchen.

„Draco..."

Der Blondschopf umfasste sein Gesicht mit den Händen und küsste ihn wieder.

„Sei ruhig", knurrte er beinahe unfreundlich.

„Aber – "

„Nix Aber!", zitierte Draco Harry mit einem leisen Lachen. 2 „Küss mich einfach."

Doch Draco wartete nicht darauf, dass Harry seiner Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkam, sondern handelte selbst.

Harry grummelte noch ein wenig in den Kuss hinein, dann aber gab er sich den Empfindungen hin, die ihn durchströmten.

Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was genau sie hier eigentlich taten, das hatte er die ganze Zeit über nicht. Es fühlte sich richtig an und das war alles, was jetzt noch zählte.

Wie ausgehungert küssten sie sich immer wieder, Zungen fuhren über rot geküsste Lippen, erkundeten, schmeckten inzwischen vertraute Fremde, umkreisten einander.

Die Stille im Raum wurde gelegentlich von Seufzern oder Keuchen durchbrochen, wenn sie sich für einen Moment atemlos voneinander lösten, nur um das Spiel ihrer Lippen und Zungen erneut zu beginnen.

Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, zeichneten die Formen ihrer nackten Körper nach, nachdem sie diese von allen störenden Hüllen befreit hatten. Schließlich beteiligten sich auch Zungen und Lippen an diesen lustvollen Neckereien.

„Warte mal!", keuchte Harry plötzlich und drückte Draco an den Schultern auf die Matratze.

„Hm?", machte Draco überrascht.

„Was ist, wenn du einen Anfall bekommst?"

Draco seufzte leise. „Wenn, dann kommt der sowieso. Egal, was wir tun. Die Anfälle sind nicht beeinflussbar." Er sah Harry fest in die Augen.

Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich..."

„Weiß ich", flüsterte Draco. Dann sorgte er dafür, dass Harry seine Sorgen vergaß.

0

Draco saß auf dem Fensterbrett und beobachtete, wie über dem Häusermeer Londons die Sonne aufging.

Er wusste, dass es riskant war, so weit weg von Harry zu sein, insbesondere da dieser noch schlief. Harry... gerade eben hatte er ihn doch aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. Draco huschte ein Rotschimmer übers Gesicht. Sie hatten tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Eigentlich hätte er glücklich sein sollen und bis zu einem gewissen Grad war er das auch, aber ein Tropfen Bitterkeit mischte sich zwangsläufig unter sein Glück. Wehmütig dachte er daran, dass er sich tatsächlich noch nie einem Menschen so nah gefühlt hatte, wie Harry. Sein Blick glitt automatisch vom Fenster zu der schlafenden schwarzhaarigen Gestalt auf dem Bett.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen genug Zeit gehabt, sich all die sinnlosen Fragen zu stellen, die in einer solchen Situation wie der seinen wohl automatisch aufkamen. Warum hatten sie nicht eher zueinander gefunden? Gab es wirklich keine Zukunft? Warum ausgerechnet er?

Doch es gab keine Antworten. Nur Tränen, die Draco unaufhaltsam schon wieder in die Augen stiegen. Er blinzelte sie trotzig weg.

Nachdenklich griff er nach der Querflöte, die neben ihm lag. Beinahe zärtlich fuhr er mit der Hand über das glänzende Metall.

Dann setzte er die Flöte an die Lippen und spielte leise ein paar Töne. Sie kamen ihm träge und schwer vor, wie ein Totenlied. Er sollte wirklich etwas Fröhlicheres spielen. Doch dazu fühlte er sich einfach nicht in der Lage. Nochmals seufzend legte er die Flöte wieder beiseite und kehrte ins Bett zurück.

Er schlüpfte unter die Decke und schmiegte sich an Harrys bettwarmen Körper.

Die Augenlieder des Schwarzhaarigen zuckten ein paar Mal, dann wachte er auf und lächelte Draco an.

„Gutem Morgen", murmelte Harry verschlafen.

Draco strich ihm lächelnd eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Die nächsten Augenblicke schienen viel schneller zu vergehen als normalerweise.

Draco fühlte seinen Pulsschlag überdeutlich in die Tiefe sacken. Seine Brust schmerzte. Ein wahres Feuerwerk aus Lichtern explodierte vor seinen Augen, dann wurde alles Schwarz. Er atmete hektisch und flach. Jetzt dehnten sich die Sekunden zu Minuten. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er wieder etwas sah und sein Herz regelmäßiger schlug. Aber nicht regelmäßig genug, das spürte er überdeutlich genau.

Harry beugte sich über ihn und streichelte seine Wange.

„Draco?", fragte er besorgt.

„Geht schon", presste Draco hervor. Himmel, langsam musste der Anfall doch wieder abflauen!

Stattdessen bohrte sich der Schmerz wie ein Schwert in seinen Oberkörper und strahlte in seinen gesamten Körper aus. Er krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen.

Er bekam verschwommen mit, wie Harry ihm einen weiteren Löffel des Trankes einflößte.

„Lass gut sein... es wird nicht mehr helfen...", murmelte Draco.

Nein, das würde es wohl wirklich nicht mehr. Er spürte, wie das Leben immer langsamer in seinen Adern pulsierte, wie sich die Abstände zwischen den Schlägen seines Herzens immer mehr dehnten. Und die Augenblicke zu Ewigkeiten wurden.

„Sei still!", sagte Harry. Aus seiner Stimme sprach Panik. „Es wird schon wieder besser!"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Harry nahm seinen kraftlosen Körper in die Arme, hielt ihn geborgen.

„Harry, ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Draco an Harrys Brust.

Draco seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er das nie zu jemandem sagen wollen. Warum auch? Er hatte nie vermutet, dass es jemanden geben würde, bei dem er den Wunsch dazu verspürte

Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, jetzt endlich völlig ungehindert, nicht mehr länger unterdrückt, da er dazu nicht mehr die Kraft hatte. Sie benetzten Harrys Brust, der nichts weiter tun konnte, als Draco in den Armen zu halten und bei ihm zu sein, ungeachtet dessen, dass es ihm das Herz zerriss.

Schleier zogen vor Dracos Augen auf, ein letztes Mal bohrte sich der Schmerz in seinen Körper.

„Lebe!", sagte er mit letzter Kraft. Dann versagte seine Stimmer endgültig, er klammerte sich noch einen letzten, verzweifelten Atemzug an das Leben und Harry, dann verklang sein Herzschlag und sein Körper sank schlaff in Harrys Armen zusammen.

Harry starrte blicklos auf das Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen. Es regte sich nicht mehr.

Das durfte... konnte nicht sein!

Ein Zittern erfasste seinen Körper und kraftlos sank er, Dracos leblosen Körper immer noch in den Armen zurück auf die Matratze.

0

Ein ungutes Gefühl hatte Tonks am frühen Nachmittag dazu veranlasst, bei Harry vorbeizusehen.

Zielstrebig ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und wollte schon beruhigt umdrehen, als sie Harry und Draco eng umschlungen im Bett liegen sah, doch dann stutzte sie.

Harrys Augen standen weit offen. Er blinzelte nicht einmal.

Alarmiert trat sie neben das Bett und wedelte mit der Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum. Keine Reaktion.

Mit klopfendem Herzen tastete sie nach Dracos Hals und erstarrte als ihre Fingerspitzen eiskalte Haut berührten.

Sie konnte die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, nicht zurückhalten, trotzdem suchte sie nach Dracos Puls und setzte sich erschüttert auf die Bettkante, als sie ihn nicht fand.

Ohne nachzudenken, zerrte sie Harry von Draco weg. Energisch schlug sie ihm ein paar Mal die flache Hand ins Gesicht.

Mit Erfolg. Harry blinzelte, dann fokossierte sich sein Blick und er erkannte Tonks.

Die junge Frau nahm Harry schniefend in die Arme.

„Gott, es tut mir so leid", plapperte Tonks. Was hätte sie auch sonst sagen sollen?

Harry ließ sich wortlos von ihr umarmen, sein Körper zitterte wieder heftig.

Nach einer endlosen Viertelstunde hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er nicht mehr zitterte und Tonks rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich... weiß selbst nicht genau... Er hatte... einen sehr... heftigen Anfall und dann..." Harry verstummte und sah Tonks mit einem Blick an, der diese bis ins Mark traf. Jeglicher Lebensmut schien aus Harry gewichen, er weinte nicht, er schrie nicht... und doch hatte sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so verzweifelt gewesen war.

Und das, wo er das volle Ausmaß seines Verlustes wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal zu hundert Prozent begriffen hatte. Tonks überlief ein Schauer bei dem Gedanken daran, was passieren würde, wenn Harry wirklich realisierte.

Dann übernahm ihr praktisches Denken die Oberhand und ließ sie Harry ins Wohnzimmer führen.

Harry sank in einen Sessel und überließ Tonks alles weitere.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich in seinem chaotischen Kaleidoskop. Draco war tot. Tot... weg, fort, unerreichbar für ihn. Aber das ging nicht. Das konnte nicht sein.

Endlich reagierte sein Geist und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Harry saß einfach da und ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

0

Harry war sich dessen bewusst, dass er auf alle außer Tonks seltsam wirken musste, wie er da stand, ganz in Schwarz und mit roten geschwollenen Augen, die deutlich verrieten, dass er geweint hatte. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

Er hatte nicht vor, irgendwem zu erzählen, was sich zwischen ihm und Draco Malfoy vor dessen tragischen Tod entwickelt hatte.

Vier Tage war es her und in Harry hatte sich eine unheimliche Leere geschlichen.

Er nickte Dumbledore zu, der natürlich an der Beerdigung teilnahm, lief aber das Stück von Hogwarts bis zum Rand des Sees, an dem Draco begraben werden sollte, allein.

Er hatte diesen Platz unter einer großen Trauerweide ausgesucht. Den eigentlich Verantwortlichen hatte das ganz gut in den Kram gepasst und Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es keine Probleme gab.

Viele Trauergäste hatten sich nicht eingefunden, außer Dumbledore standen da Tonks und Remus, Seamus, der Harry immer wieder irritiert musterte, Kingsley, Angelina und Hestia, die ja alle bei dem verheerenden Auftrag dabei gewesen waren, außerdem Ted Neill, dem Harry für sein Kommen sehr dankbar war, und ein paar andere Auroren, die er nicht kannte.

Einer von jenen Unbekannten platzierte sich jetzt neben Draco und hielt eine Rede, die beinahe völlig an Harry vorbei ging. Das wenige, was er aufschnappte, klang in seinen Ohren wie purer Hohn. Wann war Draco den anderen jemals ein gern gesehener Kollege gewesen?

Schließlich spürte er Tonks Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Sie lächelte ihm bemüht fröhlich zu. Es sah furchtbar aus.

Der Redner kam zu Ende und Harry trat vor. Er schluckte kurz und trocken, dann hob er den Zauberstab und setzte Dracos Bahre in Brand.

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte lange auf die Flammen, die um Draco herum leckten und ihn schließlich verzehrten.

„Leb!", hatte Draco geflüstert. Seine letzten Worte. Ja, er würde leben. Zumindest so lange, bis er Voldemort getötet hatte.

Harry konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass der dunkle Magier ihm alles genommen hatte. Seine Eltern, seinen Paten, den Menschen, den er geliebt hatte und den er immer noch liebte.

Als die Bahre und Dracos Körper darauf zu grauer Asche zerfielen, stand Harry allein vor der Trauerweide.

Blicklos starrte er auf den unansehnlichen Haufen von Dracos Überresten.

Etwas zerbrach bei diesem Anblick in ihm, ließ ihn auf die Knie fallen, ließ ihn verzweifelt nach der Asche greifen, die ihm durch die Finger rann, wie Dracos Leben durch seine Finger geronnen war.

Ein Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Ein trauriger, lang gezogener Klagelaut.

0

_Die Morgendämmerung vertreibt die Nacht,_

_Glocken schlagen, Vögel singen,_

_aus bösen Träumen ich erwacht,_

_lieg ich da,_

_und warte..._

_Eben noch lachst du mich an,_

_strahlst noch wie das hellste Licht_

_Plötzlich Dunkelheit und Kälte,_

_der Schmerz zerfrisst mich innerlich_

_In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren_

_Habe dich verloren_

_In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren_

_Habe dich verloren_

_Langsam erheb ich mich_

_Versuche nicht an dich zu denken_

_Mich durch die Arbeit abzulenken_

_Doch ich seh immer nur dich_

_Bilder der Erinnerung_

_Nichts kann mich davor bewahren_

_In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren_

_Habe dich verloren_

_In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren_

_Habe dich verloren_

_Schon wieder wird es dunkel,_

_der Mond strahlt bleiches Licht_

_Ich hör deine Stimme_

_Ich spür wie was zerbricht_

_Die Morgendämmerung vertreibt die Nacht,_

_Glocken schlagen, Vögel singen_

_Zarte Knospen brechen auf_

_Die Dunkelheit wird Licht..._

_In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren_

_Habe dich verloren_

_In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren_

_Habe dich verloren_

Schandmaul

Ende Kapitel 5

1 Ooookay, manchmal hat er Draco angegrinst, wenn er irgendetwas vor hatte... aber das zählt für unseren Blondschopf grad nicht. Ihm geht's um's Prinzip.

2 Wird sich wahrscheinlich kaum einer mehr dran erinnern, aber ich wusste noch, dass Harry das mal – ziemlich zu Anfang – zu Draco gesagt hat.

3 Da sind einige Auslassungen drin, da der Text im Refrain einen Teil hat, der nicht dazu passt. Hab die Klammern aber gelöscht, sah so zerpflückt aus.


	6. Epilog

**Titel:** Weil nur das Heute zählt

**Autor:** Lillith

**Kapitel:** Epilog

**Disclaimer:** s. Kapitel 1

**Spoiler:** s. Kapitel 1

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco; Hermine/Ron…

**Rating:** R oder P-16

**Warnungen: **s. Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Die zwei, die heiraten wollen, sind Ron und Hermine. Das wollt ich nur mal erwähnt haben. Wehe es fragt jemand. Hab sowieso das Gefühl, das keiner liest, was ich – persönlich – zu sagen hab... schnüff

Epilog

0

„_die wärme trägt uns bis in die unendlichkeit_

_alles treibt an uns vorbei_

_im mondlicht sind nur noch wir zwei_

_die unendlichkeit ist nicht mehr weit_

_die unendlichkeit ist jetzt nicht mehr weit_

_die nächste ewigkeit ist an der zeit_

_für immer ist alles was uns bleibt_

_durch den horizont am himmel vorbei"_

Tokio Hotel, „unendlickkeit"

0

Der junge schwarzhaarige Mann saß in einem dunkel bezogenen Sessel am Fenster. Sein Kopf lag auf der Lehne, der rechte Arm hing herunter und schien mit letzter Kraft einen Brief festzuhalten. Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte ihn wahrscheinlich für einen alten Mann gehalten, doch er war gerade einmal Mitte Zwanzig.

Er sah nach draußen, auf die Straße.

London zeigte sich von seiner klischeehaftesten Seite. Es regnete Bindfäden, Nebelschwaden hingen förmlich in den Gassen fest. Der Mond leuchtete nicht durch die dichte Wolkendecke hindurch und so warf einzig die einzelne Straßenlaterne etwas Licht in die düstere Szene.

Aber der Mann am Fenster sah nichts von alledem. Er hatte den Blick längst abgewandt von dem, was direkt vor ihm war. Gerade der Brief in seiner Hand hielt ihn in der Gegenwart.

Was hatten sie geschrieben?

Sie wollten heiraten, jetzt, wo Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, tot war. Er solle doch bitte kommen, sie würden ihn vermissen.

Der junge Mann schloss die Augen.

Vielleicht vermissten sie ihn tatsächlich... aber er würde nicht mehr lange genug hier verweilen um das herauszufinden.

Vermissen... Ja, er vermisste auch jemanden.

Die vom Scherz tief in seine Haut gegrabenen Falten zwischen den Augenbrauen vertieften sich noch ein Stück, als ganz unaufgefordert ein Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge erschien.

Ein hübsches, schmales Gesicht. Eigentlich viel zu blass. Hellgraue Augen in denen ein Leuchten stand. Darüber, beinahe verdeckt von hellen und so herrlich weichen Haarsträhnen schmale, immer etwas ernst wirkende Augenbrauen. Feingeschwungene, zart roséfarbene Lippen, die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln gehoben...

Gott, wann hatte er ihn zuletzt so angelächelt?

Unweigerlich kehrten seine Erinnerungen zu jenem Tag zurück. Seine Seele war damals schon lange im Sumpf der Verzweiflung und Trauer versunken. Niemand hatte ihm ein rettendes Seil zugeworfen. Er bezweifelte allerdings auch, dass es jemand gekonnt hätte. Oder das er selbst tatsächlich zugegriffen hätte.

_Er_ hatte ihn alleingelassen. War einfach so gestorben. Und mit ihm seine eigene Seele.

So war er, ohne Empfindungen, demjenigen entgegen getreten, der ihn schon so oft hatte töten wollen und der indirekt auch _ihn_ umgebracht hatte.

Die mentalen Angriffe seines Widersachers prallten wirkungslos an ihm ab. Kein Wunder, wie sollte man eine tote Seele behexen? Bei diesem Gedanken musste der junge Mann trocken lachen. Das seltsame Geräusch klang selbst in seinen Ohren hohl und unecht.

Nichtsdestotrotz verlor ihr Schlagabtausch damals nichts an Härte.

Es musste eine seltsame Szene gewesen sein. In einem Steingewölbe zwei sich gegenüberstehende Zauberer, die stumm, aber umso verbissener einander jeden Fluch, von dem sie jemals gehört hatten, entgegenschleuderten.

Und trotz der überraschend gleichwertigen Kräfte der beiden Zauberer, gelang es dem, der Lord Voldemort genannt wurde, den bedeutend Jüngeren zu überraschen und ihn beinahe zu töten.

Doch kurz bevor der Fluch ihn erreichte, wurde er von einem plötzlich erschienen Leuchten abgefangen.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah er die Umrisse eines Körpers. Wie ein Aufflackern nahm er ein Gesicht wahr. Und ein Lächeln.

Sein Lächeln.

Die Erkenntnis hätte ihn damals um ein Haar doch das Leben gekostet, aber die schlagartig auf ihn einströmenden Empfindungen waren sofort wieder verschwunden, als sich das Licht und damit auch die Erscheinung auflöste. Nur ein kurzes Aufbäumen seiner verdorrten Seele.

Nur ein Aufbäumen.

Er seufzte unhörbar.

Dann war es sehr schnell zuende gewesen, er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr genau daran. Genau so wenig, wie er wusste, wo genau der Kampf eigentlich stattgefunden hatte.

Der letzte Kampf.

Das Ende.

Er lachte wieder.

Seitdem war nicht einmal viel Zeit vergangen. Und nun, nun wollten sie heiraten.

Und hatten ihn zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen.

Vielleicht, wenn er noch da gewesen wäre, wäre er sogar hingegangen. Aber so...

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es war schon gut, so wie es war.

Es war das Ende. Auch sein eigenes Ende, nicht nur Voldemorts.

Er hatte ihn nur noch besiegen wollen. Das war das Letzte gewesen, was ihn am Leben erhalten hatte. Denn er war es dieser Welt und _ihm_ schuldig. Einfach, damit niemand so leiden musste, wie sie beide es getan hatten. Damit niemand sich je mehr in solche Gefahr begeben musste.

Er war sich auch dessen bewusst, dass er sich das nur wünschen konnte. Solange es Menschen gab, würde es auch Menschen geben, die nach der absoluten Macht griffen und denen dafür jedes Mittel recht war.

Ja, es war auch sein Ende, sein Tod gewesen, als Voldemort gestorben war. Er hatte es nur noch ein wenig herausgezögert... Warum?

Das wusste er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht, um sich zu vergewissern, dass tatsächlich Frieden herrschte? Um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer überlebt hatte und wer nicht?

Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer langsamer. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper schwerer wurde.

Ha, wenn er auch in Zaubertränke nie wirklich brillant gewesen war, aber ein ordentliches Gift hatte er zustande bekommen!

Er stöhnte auf. „Draco..."

Fiebrig öffnete er die Augen.

Da vor ihm war wieder dieses Licht... kam es, um ihn abzuholen? Kam etwa er, um ihn abzuholen?

Dann, auf einen Schlag, ließ die Schwere in seinen Gliedern nach. Er fühlte sich körperlos... und so... geborgen... in seiner Umarmung...

Sein Körper in dem Sessel am Fenster war leblos zusammengesunken.

Harry Potter war tot.

Ende

_für Beate und Vivian_

_weil ihr zwei wohl die besten Freundinnen seid_

_die ich hatte finden können_

_weil ihr für mich da seid_

_und mir Halt gebt_

_Danke_

4


End file.
